Kingdom Hearts: Tangled Memories Rewrite
by Pissed Off Silver Dragon
Summary: I sorta...rewrote it.  Anyways...  Even with Xemnas gone, the worlds are still threatened.  Four "new" heroes will rise up to fight and to save the worlds, and preserve their friendships.
1. 1:  Dreams of Reality

Yeah, so I rewrote TM. Big whoop. Sue me for it. I DARE YOU TO! *Gets sued* Damn. -_-

I do not own BBS, Spyro or any related characters. Dasuke is mine. ALL. MINE!1!1!1!1!1!1!

* * *

(No image, pure black

**Aqua** – Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

Darkness…

Everyone believes it to be evil. I've been here for so long, and so many times, I've found myself about to fade into it.

But even in the deepest Darkness, there is always a Light. So what about Light? If the Light is too bright, is Darkness to let us see in it?

…

Ven, Terra, Master, please forgive me. I've failed all of you.

Master, I promised to bring Terra back, but I couldn't.

Ven, I don't know if I'll be there to see you wake up again.

Terra, I couldn't free you from Master Xehanort's hold.

And now, others are sad because of it. People are suffering and the worlds are struggling to stay out of the Darkness and in the Light.

It's been like this for almost ten years, and thinks looked bleak. Looked.

At first I was worried, but three Keyblade wielders came to fight it. And they won, and the worlds are back to normal. Things seemed right again, as a balance was restored.

But a new source of Darkness rose up, and it was different. It carried with it a powerful Light, and they fought back to back. I can use my powers…or what's left of them…and I could learn a bit about him.

He can use Keyblades. Two of them. One of Light and one of Darkness. He cares deeply for his friends. Maybe that's why he hasn't lost himself.

I couldn't get his name though. If I could though, it wouldn't matter.

Maybe…he is the proof that Light and Darkness exist together in balance. A way to fight for Light from the shadows.

Terra…is that what you were trying to do? Become a warrior of Light…from the shadows?

I wish…I only knew…maybe…things would be different.

* * *

(Music fades out)

(Rising sun over an ocean

**Ventus** – Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

…When does a dream enter reality?

I've been facing this issue ever since the world was saved a few months ago. I keep on seeing his face and he keeps on telling me, "Give in to the Darkness. Let it consume you."

I've noticed changes in myself. Everyone has. Especially Spyro. He says I've become more aggressive, more violent. I feel scared for myself, and everyone around me.

But, about two weeks ago, the dream changed to…something else. Three humans looking out to a starry sky, holding star-shaped charms, talking about their dreams. The blue haired one said that the charms were good-luck, and that they were called Wayfinders.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." That's what the blue haired girl said.

The next day, I remember she said they were supposed to be made of seashells. I don't think the others felt safe with me leaving, so I grabbed on of the books from the library in the Temple, and gathered a few materials to make my own Wayfinders, a purple one for Spyro, and a black one for me. An unbreakable connection…that's what we share. No doubt.

"Did you…really make these?" He asked when I showed him.

"Yeah." I responded to him. "I saw them in a dream." We stood under a starry sky in Warfang, the perfect place to give them to him.

"All of those stars are different worlds, and each one has different characteristics. One of them has a tree with star-shaped fruit, and they represent an unbreakable connection. When we carry good luck charms shaped like it, we can never be driven apart, and we will always come back to each other."

"Really?" He asked me.

"Who knows…I think I believe it. Dreams are powerful after all."

After that, he stopped appearing in my dreams. I saw more about Terra, Ventus and Aqua – I learned that's what they were called – and seeing what they went through, up to the very point to Aqua, wandering in the realm of Darkness. I woke up, crying after that. It was to strange to be fiction, but why did I dream it? Why me?

Since that week, Spyro wore the Wayfinder as a necklace and kept it with him at all times. It made my heart soar that he loved it so much, I think more so because I made it. I wore mine the same way, just to show that nothing will drive us apart. Ever.

Things got stranger after that dream.

I went to sleep a few nights ago, and found myself standing on this large stained glass pillar…with me on it. Against a dark grey background. Spyro was a prominent feature, appearing as a purple silhouette behind my picture. It was too strange, so I looked up, and got an even bigger shock.

Above me was another stained glass pillar, one colored silver, with a large picture of a human with long silver hair on one side, and a…I guess the most accurate color description would be a platinum color for the dragon on the other side, with a dark grey underbelly and wing membranes. He had all of this images in the upper center of different people, I guess they were close to him.

Right in the center, the boy stood there. He crouched and jumped, a bright silver light engulfing him as he "fell" wings and a tail forming. Before I knew it, he stood on my picture, on his hind legs, and his silver eyes.

Something was off about him. I could feel Darkness pouring out of him, but he didn't feel evil, or hateful, or anything negative, except for maybe sadness.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Well, I could ask you the same question." He responded. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Fair enough. I'm Cynder."

"Dasuke. Dasuke Sernos." He looked at me long and hard, and moved his paw over to my Wayfinder and gently held hit in his claws.

"An unbreakable connection…" He said. He sounded…sad. I wanted to know why.

"You know?" I asked a little surprised.

"About the tree with star-shaped fruit? Yeah, I think the world's called Destiny Islands. It's supposed to be small and peaceful. I…wish my world was like that." He looked sad as well. He must have a horrible history. He looked back at me.

"Just remember, Light always rest in Darkness, just as Darkness always sleeps in Light. To use one, you must know how to use the other." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can feel your heart. It's struggling with the Darkness inside it. Just remember what I said. Follow the Light. It'll keep you safe, even if you find yourself swallowed in the Darkness." He jumped up and "fell" to his own image again. A bright light filled my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was back where I fell asleep.

I ran a paw to my eyes that day, and I wiped away tears. I don't remember why I cried, but I laid there, and I did just that. I cried.

I think Spyro came by. I don't know, or remember. All I remember was a voice asking me what was wrong. I didn't answer, and felt someone's wing fall over me. It must have been him…Yes. I remember, I saw the Wayfinder I made him.

The dreams about the Dark Master started again, but I remembered what Dasuke told me. I held on to my light, and I was able to sleep in peace, despite the dreams.

Yet, I felt things were going to get worse. Much worse.

* * *

It's a different start, and I think it works better!

REVIEWS BLESS ME!


	2. 2: The Awakening

God I'm finally back on this! I had HUGE burst on inspiration to write this. One word: summonstones.

And without further ado...

Spyro: Get. On. With. It. *growls*

Sonic: Just remember...

Aile: Silver only owns Dasuke, Keith and the world Silenia. Everything else belongs to Square Enix, Capcom, Sega, and Sierra.

* * *

Dasuke

(Mix city of modern/mideval city

**At dusk, I will think of You** – Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)

I stood on top of the tower in the middle of the city, watching people go about their business. It was my favorite place to stay, to reflect on my past, that sort of stuff.

People hardly ever understood me. I was loved, yet hated at the same time. Guess that comes with being half-dragon. As far as I knew, Sabrina was the only full human who didn't hate me. In fact I think she might…

Uh…another time perhaps…Back to what I was saying.

I thought about that dream I had. About that dragon with the Wayfinder. What did she say her name was again?

That's right, she said it was Cynder. I think she saw past my "straight" face and could see what I was truly feeling.

And before you lamebrains say anything, no I don't "like" like her, nor am I gay. I'm referring to my past. (Be warned. He WILL break the fourth wall and talk directly to you)

…What kind of cruel deity puts a somewhat reluctant fighter as the fate of the world? I can't stand seeing others being hurt, it makes me think of my parents too much, not to mention the emotional turmoil they release. It drives me nuts sometimes, and I loose control of myself…

Sorry, ranting, moving on.

"I thought I'd find you up here." A male called out to me.

A few things you need to know about Keith: He can be easily identified by bright orange – he calls it adamantine – colored hair and crimson red eyes. He always wears his robe (White on the front, same red as his eyes on the sides and back, and a yellow star on the front.), and usually carries a smile on his face. He is KNOWN to be a bit eccentric, and might be slightly bi-polar. He's almost killed me on the times I've pissed him off, which are few and far between.

"You know I like to come here." People say I sound similar to Squall. I say maybe a bit more like Cloud.

"Yeah, and I see why," His voice was a bit lighter, a cross between Luneth and Zack. DESIPITE me being almost five years younger than him. "You can see everything in the city from up here." Keith and I just sat in silence. Out of nowhere he handed me a light blue ice cream bar.

"What is this?" I asked as I took it.

"You ever hear of a place called Twilight Town? It sits right on the border of the Light and Dark realms. They have this flavor of ice cream called Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

"I thought we told you to stop world hopping. You should consider yourself lucky to be able to jump from world to world like you do." He smirked as I said this. I just shook my head and took a lick of the ice cream.

"It's salty…but kinda sweet to." I just said to him.

Keith smiled. "I know, right? Some kids over there showed me when I visited. I just had to bring some back to you."

I gave a small laugh. "You're a riot sometimes you know that Keith?"

"I know, Dasuke." Keith stood up like he's king of the world. Then fell before I could catch him. I cringed when he hit the ground.

"I'm okay!" He called up. I just sighed. Fourth time this week.

* * *

Spyro

(Scene explained in story)

(**Ventus – **Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)

I noticed a change in Cynder's behavior after I walked in on her crying. She seemed more confident, more…sure of herself. I've never seen her like this. Every time I ask her, a tear traces down her eye and she just says "Aqua."

I thought maybe one of the…remaining Guardians might know. Maybe she said something to them. And if anyone would know…

"Wait! Terrador!" I called after him. When he turned to look at me, I think I looked TOO desperate for information.

"Yes? There is a meeting soon." He said casually.

"Do you…know what's happening to Cynder?"

"Hmm…I think I may be able to tell you something. Can it wait until after the meeting?" I sighed when he said that. He was always devoted to his duty.

"Sure. It can."

The meeting lasted for about two hours. When Terrador came back, he looked more ready to talk.

"Now, you wanted to speak about something concerning Cynder?" He said.

"Yeah…She's been acting a bit strange."

"Well…the key may lie in her dreams." Great. A riddle.

"Her dreams?"

"We…have been concerned about her as well. Her dreams, they at first showed the Dark Master, beckoning her back to Darkness."

My heart sank. I remembered when Malefor had forced Cynder and I to fight, one of the hardest battles I've ever done.

"But something changed. She began to see visions of the past, of beings from another world." Terrador had me follow him into the temple library. He pulled a book down that concerned artifacts of power. He turned through the pages, and stopped and showed me a picture of a sword shaped like a key.

"The Keyblade. A weapon that can unlock the true essence of a person's heart, or that of a world." He closed the book. "What Cynder saw in her next few dreams involved three chosen wielders, and their tragic ends." I could actually see a tear run down the side of his face. He eyed the Wayfinder that Cynder made for me.

"You and Cynder best represent this. An unbreakable connection.

"Her next dream was the most mysterious." Terrador continued. "Cynder's heart connected with that of another, one who rests more in convexity." He paused. "Yet…his face…he did not seem evil…more despondent, and sad.

"This is all I can give you. I am sorry I couldn't be of more help." He apologized.

"No…its alright…what were their names?"

He must've known who I was talking about. "Terra, Ventus, and Aqua."

I nodded and walked away.

(Music fade out)

* * *

(Black background

**Dive to the Heart** – Kingdom Hearts II)

Four figures fell through the depths of the water. As they fell, their bodies became illuminated.

One was Spyro. Another was Dasuke. Yet another was a cobalt blue hedgehog, sporting red shoes, and wearing white gloves. The last was a young woman, a single short, brown ponytail, a blue jacket, and golden rings around her wrists.

As they fell, the ground lit up and showed a picture of a young woman, bright yellow hair flowing in the back and a silver silhouette behind her. Everyone turned to Dasuke, who was staring at the picture with wide eyes.

"So much to do, so little time." A voice called out to them as they landed.

"Take your time, don't be afraid." The hedgehog opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't. Everyone else faced the same results.

"Step forward. Can you all do it?" The group nodded and took a few steps towards the light. As they walked to the center, three pillars emerged. A sword with the emblem of a dragon on it appeared on one pedestal, a shield with the same emblem revealed itself, and a staff with the emblem bellow the orb which channeled the magic appeared.

"Power sleeps within you, when you give it strength, it shall awaken. Choose well." The voice said. It was female. The hedgehog looked around and ran at incredible speed to the sword. The young woman walked to the staff calmly and held onto it. Dasuke and Spyro both made their ways to the shield.

"A guardians power, inner strength, a shield to repel evil. Do you accept this path?" She asked again. Obviously the girl and the hedgehog heard something else, but this is what Dasuke and Spyro heard. They both nodded as the shield they both held turned into light and faded into a single orb, splitting between the two.

"Your paths are set. What shall be sacrificed?" Dasuke walked over to the wand, alongside the hedgehog. The girl walked over to the shield, while Spyro approached the sword.

"A warriors power, fighting spirit, a sword of terrible destruction. Do you give up this path?" Spyro nodded, as everyone else did so, watching the weapons fade and disappear. The pedestals vanished, and soon after a figure in a black cloak appeared.

"Come." The man said. "Embrace your destinies." He turned and walked onto a stained glass staircase as it appeared.

It lead to another picture, one of Cynder this time. Dasuke withdrew the sword on his back, and swords in the version of the original one appeared for the others.*

"The power to fight will be invaluable to you. You will need it to survive." Spyro Stood on his hind legs awkwardly as everyone flashed him somewhat friendly smiles. As he did, he swung the sword experimentally.

"Yes. That's it."

(**Fragments of Sorrow** – Kingdom Hearts II)

A shadow appeared on the floor, and soon became 3-D. It stayed low to the ground and twitched about, the antennae moving back and forth. Three others appeared.

"Never give in to Darkness. Keep your light strong." Dasuke rushed forward and cleaved the Shadow, destroying it instantly. The hedgehog jumped forward, swinging the sword as he curled in a ball, the Shadow dissipated as he landed. Spyro blocked a scratch before attacking and utterly destroying it. The woman jumped up high and landed, sword hitting the ground and causing a shockwave as it landed.

With each Shadow defeated, three more appeared.

"Let your instincts guide you. Let the power flow from your hearts" The voice said. A new power seemed to rise within the group.

Dasuke Rushed forward and spun horizontally, taking out a whole group of them. Spyro looked at another group and pointed the sword at them. A ball of fire erupted from it and incinerated the Shadows. The girl turned and hurled her sword at the Shadows, only for it to reappear in her hand seconds later. The hedgehog smiled and slid into a whole group of them.

The same proportion of Shadows reformed.

"As you fight, power builds, and when you release that power, all shall fall before you." The voice said.

Dasuke held his sword as his eyes glowed. He rushed forward, disappeared for a moment, and reappeared, a whole mess of Shadows disintegrated. Everyone looked at him in awe as he effortlessly eliminated them.

(**Dive to the Heart** – Kingdom Hearts II)

The man in black appeared again. "Very good. Now, shall we learn about you?" Four sets of staircases appeared, and sharing a mutual understanding of what to do, each member took a different case.

Spyro walked onto a platform with an image of a pink hedgehog, a blue silhouette in the back. She stood on a field of flowers, as if she were collecting them for a love.

A transparent door was in front of him, and Spyro had no idea how to make it solid.

'No good…' He thought to himself.

As he turned around, a chest appeared on the ground. Spyro just shrugged tapped the chest with the sword, causing it to snap open.

The door behind him became solid, and light emanated from it. Spyro looked at it, not sure whether to go through it, before deciding to press forward. When the light died he found himself in the temple, with the three guardians around him.

"Please, let me learn a bit about you…" The voice called out again. Spyro walked over to Cyril first.

"What's most important to you?" He asked. Cyril's voice echoed much like the voice that was guiding Spyro through this dream.

"Friendship, for sure." Spyro was shocked to find he could speak, but it only seemed to be to answer what ever questions came to him.

With no other words coming to him, Spyro walked over to Volteer, ready for the question, and possibly a whole barrage of others.

"What do you want out of life?" Was all he said.

"…To see rare sights." Spyro had indeed hoped that he could finally have peace and just see the world without worrying about fighting.

The last one up was the Earth Guardian. At this point, Spyro was ready for anything.

"What do you fear the most?" Was the final question.

"I guess…getting old." Was the best he could come up with.

For a time there was silence.

"Friendship is important to you, you wish to see rare sights, you're afraid of growing old…A journey at dusk is hard to make, but it is possible with perseverance." The voice said. A bright light began to fill Spyro's eyes as he was blinded.

He was back in the strange black area as before. This one had a man in a red vest, a red triangle mark on his forehead, and long blonde hair. The young woman seemed to choke up slightly before recomposing herself.

(**Fragments of Sorrow** – Kingdom Hearts II)

More of the shadows, and some that were shaped like actual people, and they appeared in massive waves, almost never ending. The four leapt into the shadow clusters and began to fight.

Spyro cleaved shadow after shadow with his claws and the sword, but they just seemed to rise from nothing. One of the taller shadows lashed out to him, scratching the side of his face. Spyro turned to look at, only to find it gone. He turned back and barely dodged the attack, and slashed the new shadow in half. He felt a fire burn within him, and released a huge fire storm around himself. When the smoke cleared, he was the only one left standing in his fray.

Dasuke expertly and deftly slashed shadows, destroying them with a single blow. One of the new shadows attempted to strike at him, but with a deflection of its claws, Dasuke sliced it in half, watching the smoke dissipate, before seeing the rest being pulled into the firestorm around the purple dragon.

The hedgehog sped back and forth, destroy several of the shadows with each pass. He stopped and challenged the larger one, waiting for its attack. The new shadow sunk into the ground, and vanished. He wasn't fooled and waited, instantly destroying it when it reappeared behind him.

The woman struck down the mass of shadows, waiting for what seemed to be an end to the fray. She slammed the sword in the ground hard, creating a shock wave that destroyed the smaller shadows, leaving the new shadow behind. She rushed up to it and sliced it to ribbons with seven well placed attacks, and watched as Spyro destroyed the rest.

Soon their own shadows lengthened and merged into one orb.

"Can you face the shadows…of your pasts?"

The orb first took the shaped of a man carrying a scythe, soon splitting off into a second one, this one carrying a staff. The woman growled, clearly she knew who they were. The shadow with the Scythe attacked first, creating the first wound along Dasuke's chest. The young swordsman was thrown back by the force of the attack across the portrait. The woman charged forward and struck the shadow on its arm. With it staggering, the hedgehog smashed into its chest.

The second shadow attempted to swing the staff as an attack, only to be blocked by Spyro. The dragon parried the blow and slashed it in the chest.

The two shadows melded back together into a single orb soon re-emerging as a shadowy hedgehog, quills pointed upwards and shaped similar to the blue one among the group. He smiled and challenged the shadow, as if it were a well known rival.

The shadow charged and landed a kick straight to his semi-double's face. The blue hedge hog as dazed for a bit, and was knocked forward by the blur of a shadow. Spyro latched onto the shadow, only for it to disappear in a purple flash. He was thrown across the station by an unknown force, skidding to halt just before falling off. Dasuke ran back and performed a slash that would behead normal enemies.

The shadow once again condensed into a single orb, this time reforming as a shadowy dragon. Spyro's eyes widened, and he pulled himself up instantly. The shadow sunk into the ground and gripped the woman by the throat, forcing her to the ground as it strangled her. The hedgehog knocked it off of her and looked at the others.

The connection was finally made. The names of these two appeared in Dasuke's and Spyro's head.

Sonic and Aile. Two other warriors who fought for peace.

The four looked at the shadow dragon, waiting for something. A loud banshee scream was emited as if from nowhere, causing all to cringe and cover their ears. Dasuke forced his way back up and looked around, suspecting that the shadows were the key. He charged forward and stabbed the shadow in its chest.

It pulled out of his sword as a orb and floated away once again. This time began to gather energy as black and purple fire began to swirl around it. The orb reformed as a full fledged human, a replica of Dasuke – or rather a Dark Dasuke, as his hair was a deathly black and his eyes a piercing amber, and a manic smile.

"Face the very Shadows that you fear!" Dark Dasuke yelled out to the group, once again summoning the shadows, this time all at once. Spyro took on the now familiar shadow, while Dasuke ran forward and clashed swords with his dark doppelganger. The two hedgehogs went into a sparring match of sorts, while Aile faced off against her two shadows.

Spyro attempted to tackle the Shadow Cynder in hopes of disorientating it, but the shadow sunk into the ground and vanished. It reappeared behind him, and struck him in the back, Spyro letting out a yelp from the surprise of the attack. He turned, only to find it gone again.

Dasuke and Dark Dasuke clashed again and again, matched each other move for move, even grunt for grunt. Dasuke attempted to stick his foot out suddenly, hoping he would kick out his copy's legs, only find himself hit in the face with the hilt of Dark Dasuke's sword. Dasuke staggered back before letting loose an orb of condensed dark energy. The doppelganger deflected with a strike of his sword, and soon the two were volleying the attack back and forth.

Sonic was in for a challenge against Shadow's Shadow. It moved and attacked just like the real Shadow. Sonic would throw a punch, the shadow would dodge and counter with kick, and Sonic would dodge and throw his own kick, over and over again, and neither would gain the upper hand.

Aile had to constantly shift her attention to avoid being slashed by the Shadow Prometheus, and frozen or shocked by the Shadow Pandora. She would block a strike from one, only to almost be struck by the other. She had to block, dodge then strike all in that order, again and again.

Dasuke struck the orb harder and sent it towards his drak copy faster than he could react. Dark Dasuke was sent back several feet before stopping. He held up his hand in a stop position. All of the Shadows returned to him as he began to fade.

(Fade out)

"Well done…but how will you face the world out there?" A light began to shine as they were all woken up.

* * *

Spyro

I woke up from the weird dream, gasping for breath. Did all of that just happen?

I remember all of them and their names, even though we never spoke. Sonic the hedgehog, that girl, Aile and him.

The one Cynder told me about, and the one Terrador mentioned. The spell of darkness hung over the boy heavily, and yet he was probably one of the gentlest people I've ever seen.

Dasuke…that was his name. There was something unusual about him…

* * *

"All subjects have just gone through their Awakening." A man in a dark cloak said to another.

"Alright, mister business…So, when do we begin phase two?" the second man asked. He was clearly much more laid back.

"Are you ever serious, Evermore?"

"When I feel like being it." He twirled a glistening silver pistol in his hand, and kept another one hidden from anyone's view but his own.

"We begin phase two as soon as possible. Remind me again, _why_ are we doing this?" The man asked.

"They need to be prepared."

* * *

1) Yeah...Half-Dragons aren't to popular in Silenia. Dasuke, having saved it, is a very strange situation.

2) Keith could be hit by TEN trucks and would walk away from it. He's almost as bad as Stitch, or 626, however you like to call the cute blue alien.

3) Aqua has the WORST ending in KH:BBS, Terra was possesed by Xehanort, and Ventus is left in a Coma in Castle Oblivion, AND she's trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Yeah, that sucks. TT_TT

4) She told Terrador her dreams. He'd probably know, but KH logic says he don't, cause ya know, it's Kingdom Hearts. Giant Keys cut through buildings, but only knock away people.

5) Connections for the Awakening. 'Nuf said.

6) The only thing ominous about the shadows were Shadow Cynder and Dark Dasuke. Figure that out on your own.

7) No. Those last two are not evil. More of their role will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.


	3. 3: Shadows of the Past

The thrid one is now up! And with more tragedy now!

Dark Dasuke: Do you ever shut up?

Dasuke: Nope. He's always like this.

Spyro: You guys know what he does and doesn't own.

* * *

Dasuke

(**Kairi** – Kingdom Hearts II)

I really do like the tower…I don't know why though. I just feel…connected to it. I feel…safe.

"You're up here again…" She said to me. I didn't turn back to look at her. Sabrina walked up next to me.

"You're up here a lot." She looked at the city below. The wind blew through her bright yellow hair. "I see you sometimes, looking down on the city, and just standing here. You always seem so calm and peaceful."

I smiled and turned to her. "You're right. Verd's Tower always fills me with peace. I don't know why."

Sabrina sat down, and pat the ground next to her. I took a seat next to her and watched the setting sun and the stars emerge.

"Have you heard of how Caseneras came to be?" I asked.

"No…what is it?" She asked, definitely interested.

"They say that hundreds, almost one thousand years ago, a dragon became the guardian of a small village. He was supposedly a Devourer Dragon-"

"Isn't that part of your dragon half?"

"Yeah…can I continue?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways, the story goes that because he saved a human child as an infant, he came back to protect the people at their request. After that, the village prospered. Soon, the first king of Caseneras came and asked to build his kingdom here. The dragon agreed and soon, Caseneras was born. This tower is supposed to be in honor of Verdi."

"Did he have any children?"

"It's said he had a daughter, but word of mouth and mistranslation lost her name and who her mother was."

Sabrina took in the short story. I sometimes wish I knew the name of daughter. It's always bothering me…but this connection I feel to it, it just can't be explained.

No one could tell me…and maybe it was better that way..

My thoughts went back to the dream from last night…where I fought a ghost of my past. I had hoped I would never see Seth's abomination of me again. That I had destroyed it at the Alter of the Elements two years ago…after he…

Never mind.

The dragon…Spyro, if I remember correctly, had trouble fighting that shadow. I thought about why that would be, but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Dasuke?" Sabrina said to me.

I turned, and raised and eyebrow.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Away from Isleson." She said to me. She suddenly jumped up and hugged me.

There wasn't much else I could do than just hug her back. I looked up and saw a shooting star.

'…I wish I could finally have peace…' Was what I wished for. I would get it. But not without fighting hard.

(fade out)

* * *

Spyro

Other than being attacked by the occasional fan, nothing much happened over the next few days. Things returned to peace, though I couldn't shake that dream I had. Especially my fight with the shadow of Cynder. It was so…bizarre. It was her, but it wasn't at the same time. I couldn't explain it.

Cynder tried to calm me down after I began to really go nut over trying to figure it out, and luckily, she succeeded. I couldn't help but shake that something was going to happen.

Sometimes, being a dragon connected to nature…really sucks.

I woke up in the middle of the night, strange, as usually I'm able to get a good sleep. I could hear a slight howling, like a small gust.

Wait.

A gust of wind isn't continuous.

Feeling that something terrible was about to happen, I ran out of the house so generously donated to me and Cynder for saving the world. I wasn't prepared for what came next.

(**Night of Fate** – Kingdom Hearts)

A huge…THING was hovering in the air, and all of the wind seemed to be pulled to that. It was light, so I had prayed what it was is NOT what I thought it was.

Then…_they_ appeared.

The small shadows from my dream.

I attempted to swipe at them, but my claws passed right through them as if they weren't there. They came in a huge swarm, jumping and trying to claw at me. I had to duck and dodge every way to avoid being hit. I tried using my fire breath, freezing them, using thunder on them, and even using earth, but nothing affected them. One I hit would dissipate for a second, then reform instantly.

I ran towards Warfang, hoping that those shadows weren't attacking there was well.

My hopes were dashed as I saw dragon after dragon, cheetah after cheetah fighting off these monsters. Not even the moles machines could damage them.

'What ARE these things?' I thought to myself. I had to find Cynder, and fast.

Unfortunately, those shadows, which chances are they were actually called Shadows, had blocked my path. There was no way I could fight them, and the way these things jumped, they blocked my path to the sky.

A hand, or paw I can't remember, grabbed from the shadow beneath me and pulled me away. For a good minute or two, I was pulled through the shadows without a single clue as to where I was going. When I surfaced, I saw it was Cynder who pulled me out.

But something was off. She was staring at the huge pulsating death orb in the sky.

"This can't be happening…" I heard her say. I stood up and looked around. We were more than likely near the center of Warfang, by the tower. The Guardians might be nearby.

I saw them fly up onto the tower, strange black scratches all over their bodies.

"What…is going…on?" Cyril yelled out.

"I wish I knew!" I said.

"The door's been opened," Cynder said, shocking most of us.

"C-Cynder?" I asked. Something seemed off about her.

"Someone opened up the door. The door to whatever's beyond our world!" She turned towards us.

"Soon…this world will be pulled into Darkness…" she began to look sad. "It's as if fighting Malefor was for nothing!" She pounded on the ground.

"So this world is being dragged into oblivion, never to see the light of day again? What about all of the people here, those shadows are attacking them and-"

"Not in the mood for your motor mouth, Volteer!" Cyril growled.

Cynder turned and looked at the huge pulsating orb in the sky. "I'm going through. I'm going to find who did this and make him regret doing it!"

"Through what?" I asked, though I think I knew.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'll travel through the Darkness, and travel to the outside worlds!"

A black pool began to form around Cynder's paws. At first I thought a whole bunch of Shadows were trying to sneak an attack, but the black tendrils rose out and began to try and engulf her.

"Cynder!" I ran forward, trying to pull her out, only to be caught by the same darkness.

I could her the others gasp, but I was staring Cynder straight in the eyes, and trying to pull away from this…thing. I thought I saw her eyes flash amber for a brief second before loosing all sight.

I was engulfed in darkness, unable to see anything, or hear anything for that matter. I thought for a moment that this must be what it's like to die.

A light shone from in front of me. No…I came from me. From my chest, as if it were my heart shining.

I was back on the tower, but everyone was gone. I felt metal in my right front paw and looked.

Normally, dragons don't carry weapons, but considering all of my tactics didn't work before, I thought that this giant key might work. Its blade shimmered the same purple of my own scales, the handle guard two golden wings circling around the metal shaft in my claws. The teeth were shaped in a similar fashion to my own horns. It had a keychain of what looked to be…my Wayfinder?

One of those Shadows appeared in front of me, and decided that now was a good time as any to learn how to fight while on two legs. I skittered over to a wall and stood myself up, keeping my weight against it to avoid falling. I had to use my tail for balance, and was successful at moving on my hind legs. I now had my front paws freed up to use this…

Keyblade. The word appeared in my head. The weapon I held was the sword that Terrador showed me, the Keyblade.

The Shadow tried to jump on me, and this time, I destroyed it with a swing of the Keyblade. It didn't reform after dissipating into smoke.

There was nothing left for me at the tower, I jumped out and spread my wings, gliding back down to the ground. I turned back and gasped.

(**Destiny's Force** – Kingdom Hearts)

A HUGE shadow was rising up from the ground. It had this huge heart shaped hole in its chest.

As if it had no heart.

A heartless shadow?

It turned and threw its hand against the tower, smashing it to pieces. The broken tower, instead of falling down, flew up towards the Door to Darkness. It turned to me, and I knew right there what was going to happen.

It pulled back its hand and threw it towards me. I jumped back and ran forward spread open my wings and flew up to its face.

It didn't even stagger or react. It took the blow like nothing happened. It reached its hands out continuously to try and grab me, but to no avail. I kept on weaving and striking its face over and over again.

The battle didn't last long. Not because I defeated it. In fact, I think I hardly damaged it at all.

(Fade out)

I looked around and saw pieces of the ground flying up to the dark orb. The huge shadow flew upwards, and vanished. I hoped to never see it again.

I grabbed onto the ground desperately, hoping to not get pulled in. the wind pulled me up

Who was left?

I noticed a slight glowing clinging to my neck.

"SPARX?" I yelled out in surprise.

"Hey, if you're going on some otherworldly journey, I have to be the one who keeps you out of too much trouble!" He yelled back at me. I was about to retort.

But then, my grip failed.

Sparx clung onto my neck for dear life as we were thrown upwards, and straight through the door.

* * *

Spyro

(**Destiny Islands** – Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

I woke up to the sounds of crashing waves, with the water lapping over my scales. I could feel the warm sun beaming down on me.

Someone was pulling me, I could feel water rolling off my body, but I didn't know if Sparx was okay.

"I…I think he's still breathing." A male voice said.

"Wow…never expected this." Another one said.

"What do you think the people on the main island will say?" A girl asked.

"They don't have to know, Kairi." The second voice said.

"Yeah, Riku's right, there's plenty of places he could stay here." The first voice said.

I tried to move, and let out a slight moan. Everyone stopped talking and waited for me to move. I opened my eyes to a blinding sun, and had a slight orientation again.

I was flat on my back, usually a dragon's most vulnerable position, but also our most protected. My vision began to come back somewhat as my eyes adjusted to the light.

There were a three of what looked like hairless apes standing around me. I could somehow tell they were friendly, after all they just saved my life. The most outstanding one had brown spikes for hair and when I got a good loke at his face, his eyes stood out just as much, being a VERY deep blue. He looked wet, but somehow, his hair remained the same.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. I rolled myself onto my feet, and shook my head. I had a HUGE headache.

He kept on looking at me, but now he was standing up straight. He was as tall as me when I was on all fours.

"I…don't know." I said. I ould tell that he was concerned, but I think he tried to hide it.

"What…happened to me?"

"We all saw you crash in the water. I swam out and brought you back to the island." He placed a hand on his chest. "My name's Sora."

Sora seemed so full of optimism, it was uncanny. His smile was infectious, and I found myself smiling as well.

"My name's Spyro…where am I?"

The older looking boy with strange silver hair answered. "These islands are called Destiny Islands." He walked up next to Sora. "My name's Riku."

A girl with red hair joined her two friends. "And I'm Kairi."

Destiny Islands?

I turned and looked at the smaller island. A tree on it had…

"Star-shaped fruit."

Sora turned and looked at the tree I was referring to. "You mean Paopu fruit?" He turned back to me and noticed the necklace. The Wayfinder.

Kairi ran over and held onto the charm. "Who made this for you?"

I didn't want to answer. Or maybe I couldn't answer. Cynder had willingly dove into the Darkness, to find out who cause or world to be destroyed the way it was.

I turned away, trying to hide my face. I didn't want to speak about it.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Kairi said, like she knew what it was like to loose someone you cared for.

"So, what happened?"

I knew the question would come sooner or later. I didn't know when, but I guess it was better that it was sooner. I told them what happened, starting from when Cynder had her dreams.

Sora looked frustrated. "Won't the Heartless EVER go away?"

"More importantly," Riku redirected the conversation, "You're a Keyblade Wielder?"

I held up my right paw and asked for the Keyblade to come. In a flash of white light, I felt the weight surface in my claws and the rather short sword appeared.

I noticed that my Necklace was gone, more than likely being the way to summon the Keyblade I wielded.

"Sora…it's happening again, isn't it?" Kairi asked.

Again?

"But…we defeated Xehanort, and freed everyone. Things should be peaceful now." Sora said.

If he freed the people then…

"Should we let Terra, Ven and Aqua know?" Riku asked. He couldn't mean…

Sora shook his head. "No…not yet. And besides, we don't know how to contact them, after all, they could be anywhere."

"Well, then…I think there's something we have to take care of. Now."

Sora and Riku nodded, a motioned for me to follow them. They led me to a hidden cave, with all of these drawings on it. And near the floor was a drawing of what looked like two people sharing that Paopu Fruit I was told about. I looked at what appeared to be a wooden door. Riku turned to Sora and nodded.

Sora was a Keyblade Wielder. I saw a Keyblade materialize in his hands, this one silver with a golden square handle guard. The teeth were in the shape of a crown.

On the wooden door, a rather large Keyhole appeared. Sora's Keyblade lit up, and shot a beam of light at the Keyhole. A light click was heard before it disappeared.

"_The Keyblade. A weapon that can unlock the true essence of a person's heart, or of that of the world._" I remembered Terrador saying that. If it worked in reverse…

Then Sora locked away the heart of this world. Did the…Heartless cause the destruction of Avalar, by using something similar to the Keyhole I just saw?

"I think…I understand wht you're showing me…how I lost my home." I said.

Riku nodded. "The Keyhole leads to the heart of the world. If Heartless get in there, they mess with the world's core, and then. Well, the world is destroyed, and all that remains are pulled away to a Heartless World."

"So there's nothing left of Avalar, huh?" I said, and I think I sounded sad.

Kairi came over and hugged me around my neck. "It can be fixed. You just need time, is all. And if what told us happened," She held the charm around my neck in her hands, "then you'll meet up with her again."

I felt a slight tear fall along my face. "Thanks, Kairi."

(Fade out)

* * *

Dasuke

I bolted up suddenly, clutching my chest.

I kept on feeling his presence, but…he was gone. I destroyed him.

I rushed out, not bothering for a shirt, with my sword in hand. As I came out of the house, I looked around franticly. I could sense his malice, the downright evil ingrained in his heart. It was coming from the city.

As I reached the tall, emerald green tower, I felt his hatred grow stronger. He was on top of the tower. I leapt up close to one roof top, and kicked jump off of it, grabbing one of the flagpoles to catapult myself up, as I had no time for stairs.

(**Organization XIII** – Kingdom Hearts II)

Once on top, my worst fears were confirmed.

I was standing face-to-face with my dark copy.

"Why hello there, Dasuke." Dark Dasuke taunted.

"I thought I destroyed you at the alter!" I yelled at him. He just laughed.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"How are you alive?"

Dark Dasuke chuckled. "You thought you killed me, but you just so ever slightly off. It was enough for Seth to grab me and rejuvenate me. I stand here once more, except this time," He snapped his fingers.

White husks appeared around me, each of them with a strange upside down heart symbol on its head.

"…You have no chance."

I tried to slash at one of the husks, only for my sword to pass right through it.

"Wha…how can…"

"Funny things, aren't they Nobodies?"

Nobody?

I tried again and again, but every one my attacks didn't do a thing. It was if they were made from nothing.

One of them whipped out at me with its weird belted hand. It scratched my face, and when I pulled my hand back from inspecting it, my hand a slight red tinge to it.

Blood. My blood. Those things can hurt me, but I can't hurt them?

"Like I said. You have no chance. You left your most important treasure unguarded at your house!"

The Dark Star! I had forgotten about the black jewel.

I tried to turn back, but the Nobodies attacked me, and not even my blocks worked. With them attacking from all sides, I was soon on the ground covered in scratches. Deep scratches.

I was panting for breath, and looked at Dark Dasuke.

"You know, the Creator Stars, while having the ability to create miracles, can also be used for absolute destruction."

"That's why I destroyed you…especially after you killed Symphony!"

He laughed, like I was a pathetic insect. "You're still upset for that pathetic hatchling? He could have lived if you let yourself be the sacrifice! He gave himself up for you, and here you are wallowing in pain and sorrow for all you've lost!" He kicked me so that I nearly rolled off of the tower. I just barely grabbed onto the side of the ledge before I was knocked off.

"That's the only trait I enjoyed about you. Your pitiful tenacity. It will make killing so much more enjoyable." He reached down and grabbed my neck and lifted me up, choking me.

"Take a good look at this world, Dasuke, for it's the last time you'll see it." He threw me to the side, and I looked up. I could see a slight gathering of darkness, before it slowly coalesced into a black pulsating sphere.

The shadows from my dream appeared, which I'm going to guess wasn't a dream. They seemed to form as a small army by Dark Dasuke.

"You know, the Heartless are the shadows of people's hearts. You would make a particularly strong Heartless." He began to laugh.

"This was just as easy as sending that pathetic dragon world into the Darkness! You're just as weak as all of them. Seth's already sent the Heartless into the core of this World." A dark portal opened behind him.

"Goodbye, my insignificant copy. I would make a much better original." Dark Dasuke walked back though the portal. The Heartless advanced on me, ready to strike.

A sudden flash of light destroyed them all. That was a Holy.

"Dasuke!" Keith's voice yelled out. I saw him run up to me and tried to shake me awake. All I know is that I blacked out. And that was that.

(Fade out)

* * *

Sonic

I looked up the sky, and watched as the second star went out. First yesterday, now today?

"Something's fishy about this." I said out loud. Luckily, being the fastest thing alive has its advantages, and I was able to get Tail's lab quickly.

"WAH! Oh, it's just you, Sonic." He said.

"Hey Tails, why are all of the stars blinking out suddenly?" I asked him. I got the reaction I was NOT hoping for.

Tails scratching his head in confusion. In other words, he had NO clue. NOT a good sign.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." I just sighed. So the super-genius fox is stumped, huh? There had to be someone who could tell me what was going on…

Maybe…yeah, Shadow might know something. He ALWAYS knows what's going on, even when he shouldn't.

"Be right back, Tails!" I dashed off, hoping that I could find Shadow. He always liked to be out by himself, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company.

I found looking over Station Square from one of the cliffs near it. He hardly turned to look at me.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Gruff and straight forward. That's Shadow for ya.

"Just wondering what you're up to." It's always fun to see what's on his mind. I noticed that he was carrying the green Chaos Emerald. I wonder if Knux knows he has it.

"You're avoiding the truth, Sonic." And again, gruff and straight to the point. Classic Shadow.

"Alright, I was hoping you might know why the stars are going out all of a sudden."

"So you've noticed as well…" Progress. He might know what's going on.

"I can't say too much, other than those stars are really other worlds."

Other Worlds? So if the stars are going out, then that means-

"Worlds are disappearing?" I asked.

"More like being destroyed. I can't say I know what's doing it, but whoever or whatever is doing it, it's very powerful.

"Now, Sonic, what aren't you telling me?" Found out, huh? I told Shadow all of the details of the dream I had with those weird shadows, and those three other guys. Well, one was a girl, but besides the point. I was especially descriptive of that Dark Copy that one guy fought.

"Do you have the name of that…thing?" Shadow asked, still emotionless sounding.

"Well, the actual guy's name was Dasuke, so I'm going with Dark Dasuke, and he looked strong to. He would be able to give you a good fight."

Shadow smirked. "Please, the only one I enjoy fighting is you. You push me to my limits, and the thrill is exhilarating."

Shadow did the most unexpected thing ever. He threw me his Emerald.

"I think you know what has to be done, Sonic."

I nodded and held up the Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" And with that, I left Mobius, to find out what was going on.

* * *

Aile

Something was wrong, and I could tell. The stars were going out all of a suddenly. Just tonight, I saw another one disappear.

"I'm worried too, Aile." Model X said to me. At least he knew how I felt.

"I wonder…if there's something to the stars going out…" I wondered out loud. There had to be a way to figure out.

"_Would you like to know?_" A deep voice said. I turned and saw a man in a black cloak, lined with a bit of silver.

"Who are you?" I asked, ready to Megamerge if he were hostile.

"A mere shadow. I used to reside elsewhere, but now I am forced to wander the worlds in search of the four chosen heroes."

Worlds? Maybe…

"Are the stars going out these…worlds vanishing?" I asked, relaxing a bit now.

"Ah, you've figured it out. Yes, a dark being has been resurrected on my world, and has now felled my own, and one other."

Makes sense, I guess. "What was the other world that was…destroyed like?"

"It was a world dominated by benevolent dragons."

Wait a minute! One of the people I was with in that dream was a purple dragon! Was that…his world?

"Aile…we can't sit back. The dream…it chose you to go."

I knew what had to be done. I had to leave earth behind to find out what was going on.

"How will I get there? To where I need to be?" I asked.

He held out his hand summoned up a swirling portal, made from the very darkness around us.

"If the light in your heart is strong, then you will be able to traverse the Corridor of Darkness to the world where you will meet your new allies."

I was going to leave behind everything. Vent, Grey and Ashe, and any hope of finding Model Z…

"Worry not." He pulled out a small envelope. "I have this note prepared that will explain where you are, and what is going on."

I walked up to the Corridor and stopped. "May i…get your name?"

"…Maaka." A word that means red in Japanese…I wonder what he was like.

I stepped through the corridor and went into the world beyond, ready to face this new challenge. I would have to help save all of the worlds out there…including my own.

* * *

1) My dA account has the story of the founding of Casenras, and you will know when you find me.

2) Yes, Dasuke and Sabrina do...love each other. They just don't want to admit it yet.

3) Night of Fate. We all know what that means =O

4) What happened to Cynder and the guardians will shape the story hugely. Especially the part with Cynder. *coughRikucough*

5) Sora, Riku and Kairi have seen some weird things. So a dragon is hardly anything for them.

6) It takes place after everyone is restored, so you might seen Ventus, Terra and Aqua.

7) Ever notice that the Keyhole for Destiny Islands was never sealed? I know they locked Kingdom Hearts in KH, but still, shouldn't they have, i dunno, done something.

8) Yup, Dark Dasuke is an actual character, not some generic "evil guy". He's gruff, waste little time with speaches, and if he's going to give one, he'll make sure you're either bound and gagged, or injured to the point you can't move. In all respects, he's a lot like Vanitas.

9) YAY SONIC AND AILE! They won't meet up with the others yet, but they will eventually.


	4. 4: Four Keys

WOOT FOURTH CHAPTER! AND LOOK, THE GANGS MEETING UP! YES!

Majority of comment by **Karya**:

_I would have liked it if Spyro had turned human, that would have been really cool. (Also quite funny) You seem to have well based characters and enjoy placing music in your story. (May I recomend links to youtube so we can listen to it as we read?)_

I never said i wasn't planning on turning Spyro human, or rather Half-Dragon like Dasuke. =3 And the website doesn't allow for links in stories, so i put up the names so you can find the music. The Music is actually what I listen to when writing a part of a chapter.

Speaking of whom, you'll notice he talks a bit about himself as time goes along, right now he's discussing the circumstances that makes him a tad bit dispondent.

Spyro: Silver does not own anything related to Megaman, Sonic or Spyro, as Megaman belogns to Capcom, Sonic belongs to Sega, and Spyro belongs to Sierra.

* * *

Dasuke

I woke up to the sound of people talking around me. I wanted to move, but I was too weak, had had little energy after my beating. They sounded concerned for me, and I guess I looked pretty bad.

"So…you think he's from another world?" One girl asked.

"No one in Radiant Garden has that birthmark. It's not that big of a world after all." A deeper male voice said. I would guess that he's the oldest.

"Wonder what a squirt like that was doing walkin' around." A more laid back, and gruff man said.

"He looked pretty bad. Like he was attacked." This last one was light and rather airy. The way her voice sounded reminded me of someone who would is usually at peace, like a flower girl.

I tried to sit up, much to the shock of everyone. I've taken much worse than this, and managed to sit up.

"You're awake?" A rather short black haired girl asked. Judging by her outfit, she was more than likely a ninja.

The guy next to her…was scary. I'll admit that. The thing that stuck out most was the scar across his face. He had a bit of a suspicious look on his face, only heightened by his blue eyes, which were slightly hidden behind his neck length brown hair.

Then there was, what I assumed to be, the engineer. Short blonde, spiked up hair, a straw hanging out of his mouth and the overpowering scent of oil. Definitely the engineer.

The last one was carrying a few flowers with her, and had this long brown hair, and was wearing this pink gown. Her outfit was the simplest, so it was easiest to notice, as I rarely bother with noticing complex outfits.

I tried to stand before clutching my side and collapsing back down. The Flower Girl ran over to me. "Please! Be careful. You're terribly injured."

I just growled and forced my self back up. I need to get in the sunlight, now. It was hard, but I pushed myself past the pain the stood up, if with a lot of difficulty. Everyone looked at me with concern, like they've never seen someone like me. I began to walk to the door, and it seemed to take forever. Agonizing minutes passed before I nearly collapsed, only to be caught by the flower girl.

"Let me help, you want to get outside right?" She asked. I nodded. With her support, I managed to get outside in into the bright sun. I would guess that it was midday. Perfect. I stepped away from her and willed the change to happen.

My mark began to glow a bright silvery light as my clothes dissipated into a mist. I felt my body elongate as the mist fell back onto my body, forming the scales. Bones snapped as my body rearranged their structure for my form change. I felt the pain intensify as my other senses intensified as well. My body began to shimmer a bright platinum metallic color, while my chest and stomach became a milky white. A tail pushed out from between my legs, and a pair of wings forced themselves outwards. My silver hair became a silver mane that ran all the way down to the tail, and near the top of my head, a pair of ivory horns pushed out from the top of my head.

Remember when I said I was Half-Dragon? Surprise.

I could see that my wounds looked a lot more severe on my dragon body, and I needed to get to as much sunlight as possible to use my Restore ability. I began to claw up one of the buildings and tried to pull myself up. My wounds screamed out in pain as my body begged me to stop. I pulled myself up and got out into the bright sun and laid down belly up. I let myself pass out again to the gentle glow of my scales collecting Light energy.

* * *

Spyro

(**Missing you** – Kingdome Hearts II)

I resigned to lay by the Paopu tree, and over looked the vast ocean that connected the Islands. The wind blew across my scales, bringing the scent of the ocean with it. I had no way of traveling between worlds, and most likely wouldn't find one soon.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Kairi walking up to me. she appeared to be carrying some fruit and a couple of fish.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted your fish cooked or not. You look like you haven't eaten in a while." She said.

"No…raw's fine." I said. I could see the look that made her fell for me. I half heartedly ate the meal she gave me, not feeling much different that before. She jumped up and sat on the branch of the Paopu tree.

"Sora took a whole journey across several worlds to find me and Riku." She said. "The same thing happened here as what happened on your home…Avalar, you called it?"

I just nodded absently. My thoughts weren't on that, but on Cynder.

"She dove into the darkness…after what we've been through. I don't…I can't fight her if she changes again…" I said.

"Again?"

"She…wasn't always…well, you know. If it weren't for me, she might have never been saved. She was corrupted from birth, and I had managed to break the spell around her." The memories came flooding back to me. "And then, when we were about to restore our home, at the last minute she said 'I…I love you.'" I could help but burst into tears.

Kairi jumped down and hugged me around my neck again while I sobbed. It was too much to bear at once, loosing your home…and your love.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay."

I heard footsteps on the bridge and turned my gaze upwards. I saw this little mousse standing there, with a somewhat somber expression. He was dressed for long journeys for sure.

Kairi turned and gasped. "Your Majesty? What are you doing here?"

The King, apparently, looked at me. "You came from one of those stars that just blinked out of the sky, right.?" He had a rather squeaky voice, and I would have thought it to be cute…if I wasn't mulling over the loss I was dealing with. I just nodded as an answer.

Wait…one of those stars?

"Sora told me about you, and what you told him, Riku and Kairi. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

(Fade out)

We just stood there in silence for a while, the gentle breeze of the wind being the only sound we heard.

"Do you…know who's responsible?"

A dark laugh sounded out from nowhere.

(**Organization XIII** – Kingdom Hearts II)

A swirling dark portal opened up as a man with blood red hair walked out. He had these manic eyes with slits for pupils.

He just grinned, not regular teeth, but deadly fangs. "So nice to meet one of my own kin." He said.

This guy was bad news for sure. There was a looming sadness, mixed with hatred that hung over him. "You don't look like a dragon to me." I said, a little nervous.

His grin turned into a slight frown, more of annoyance instead of anger. He held up his right arm, showing his unusual birthmark, a blood red dragon that curled around with its head resting on the back of his hand. His eyes began to glow a sickly red.

"I assure, I am most _definitely_ a dragon." The mark began to glow as his clothes disappeared in a red mist. His body began to glow the same red as his mark as he began to grow. I could hear his bones snap as a tail formed, along with a pair of wings. Two horns formed as his hair shrunk back into his skull, and the mist began to envelop his body.

A new scent entered the air, one that as a dragon, I was most familiar with. Blood.

He began to smell of long dead kills, as if death hung over him.

He was now a tower of a dragon, his scales a deep blood red and his underbelly a pitch black. His horns were like that of a pale moon, and the outside of his eyes turned black with his blood red irises.

He instilled fear into my heart. I found myself backing away from him instinctively. He let out an evil sounding chuckle comparable to that of Malefor. No…his was worse. This dragon…his was much darker.

I looked and saw that both the King and Kairi were now holding Keyblades. Kairi's was shaped after flowers and such, like the beach trees, with the Keychain a Paopu fruit. The King had a starry theme to his, a moon outside a star as the teeth, and a crescent moon as the Keychain.

I saw something I thought impossible. He vanished a reappeared behind them. without touching them, both of them fell flat onto the ground. He flexed his paw, as he stood on his hind legs, most likely a good foot taller than me on mine, and walked towards me.

"Tell me…how does it feel to know that you may loose what you've loved?"

I got what he was saying.

"It was…you. You sent Avalar into Darkness?" I accused.

He let out a demonic laugh that would strike fear into Malefor. "No…I sent out a loyal servant to do that for me. he was the one who destroyed your precious home, and sepearated you from your precious…Cynder." He hissed like a snaked when he said Cynder's name. He turned around and looked up.

"Ah yes…what a dragoness…she would be a most loyal servant. Once I convince her to serve me willingly."

"She'll never…she won't serve you!" I yelled back at him.

He walked over and grabbed me by the neck. I was struggling for air, and he seemed to enjoy my struggles.

"And what makes you so sure of that, hmm? She dove back into the Darkness, and if not mistaken, she's been having visions of a _certain_ Dark Master."

He…knows? He dropped me and sighed.

"You humans are all the same." He turned and I saw what he was looking at.

Sora and Riku had come and were now baring Keyblades. Riku's looked like an unusual mix of angels and demons. The blade was a dark wing, with a small angel wing on the tip. The hilt was guarded by an angel wing and a demon wing, with an empty black heart surrounded by red as the Keychain.

"Kairi!" Sora called out as he ran up.

"Mickey!" Riku charged up faster.

The…demon is the best word for him, grinned and vanished again. Riku held up an arm to his backside and blocked a strike, shocking the demonic dragon. He turned and slashed at his back with Keyblade, exciting a growl from the dragon. He threw his arm against Riku and knocked him off the bridge.

Sora's Keyblade began to glow yellow as he went into a lightning fast combo, totaling about fifteen strikes. The dragon was knocked back, before letting loose a stream of black fire. Sora vaulted over flames and tried to land a headstrike, only to be stopped dead by a single claw.

A _claw_.

"How insolent…did you really think you could harm me?" He grabbed the Keyblade and tossed it aside, conjured up a knife and threw it. The knife struck the Key, a slight crack appearing along the length.

Sora held out his hand, a motion I learned would call the Keyblade back to him. But to no avail. The Keyblade would glow dully and rattle, than just stop.

I had to do something. I ran up to him and clawed onto his back. He screamed out in uncontrolled anger.

"Get off of me you insolent pest!" He began to thrash around, trying to throw me off of him. I clung tight and gnawed into his back with my teeth.

He screamed out in pain. He threw himself on top of me, with the sudden burst of pain I let go.

He grabbed by the neck again and began to growl. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is the fact that you're a dragon. But your humanlike qualities are beginning to rub me the _wrong way_." He squeezed tight onto my neck, and I could feel a light trickle of blood. "You could do so much to help me, rid these worlds of the human filth…get on my wrong side…and I'll make you _beg _for death."

I just growled lightly. I was not going to take this sitting down.

"Pathetic. I might have a bit more fun with…your darker half." He let me down so I was on my back. He reached out a claw and thrust it into my chest.

He didn't puncture any scales, but it felt like my heart was being ripped in half. I screamed out n pain and writhed around a lot to try and stop him. When he did pull out, I saw him carrying what look to be a dully glowing heart shaped orb. He held it up to my face.

"Do you know what this is?" I weakly looked into it, and saw an image of my dark half. Of Dark Spyro.

"Yes…this is all of the anger, hatred and darkness locked within your heart. Mixed with the proper memories, it can become the ultimate force of destruction!" He turned to Sora.

"Pitiful human…I'll end your sorrow here." I felt my paw rise up of its own accord, and could feel the weight of my Keyblade in it. I faintly saw the glow of the Keyblade as it emitted a beam of light to somewhere.

I could still see things…but everything was dull, like there was nothing left in the world.

A bright light sunk into my chest, yet I had no idea what had happened.

"Pitiful fools…this world shall not remain safe for long. Now…to find Ventus." I don't know if he left or not. I just lay there, Keyblade in paw staring up at the sky absently. I could hear Riku calling my name over and over again, asking what happened. I heard Kairi ask the same as well, and only heard the King mumbling to himself. I didn't bother knowing what he said. I heard him walk up to me and place a hand on one of my paws and grab it. My eyes closed slowly as the world around me faded.

(fade out)

* * *

Sonic

(**Reviving Hollow Bastion** – Kingdom Hearts II)

Chaos Control took me to what looked to be a city being rebuilt. I couldn't guess how much it went through, it looked to be a wreck. Not to mention the ominous area outside the city with the evil looking castle.

So, I decided to zip on down and find out what I could. Normally I'm pretty good about watching where I'm going, but when you see someone from a dream you had that was most likely not a dream, you tend to mess up.

Aile was her name, and…I ran right into her.

* * *

Aile

I never expected to find Sonic so quickly. Or rather he ran into me. Same thing, I guess.

"Ow…watch where you're…wait, aren't you Sonic?" I asked when I stood up.

"Yup, and I'll take it you're Aile, right?" He said to me.

"Weird dream?"

"Or was it? I don't think that was dream. It was way to real."

Sonic was right. The dream was to odd to be a dream.

For the best of us, we decided to tag along, after all, Maka said that everyone from my dream would gather here. If we stuck together, we might meet up with everyone.

* * *

Dasuke

I woke up to two knew scents. Both of them strangely familiar. One was definitely human, but the other I couldn't identify, so why was the second familiar.

I was able to stand much easily than before, thanks to my body restoring itself from the Light energy I absorbed. I jumped off and glided above the city. It reminded me a lot of Caseneras in its design. As I looked around, I followed the scents to find out where I was going and who these new individuals were.

I was slightly shocked at who they were, being the people from my not-quite-a-dream. I closed up my wings and dove towards Sonic and Aile, opening at the last minute to land.

Both of them looked at me curiously. In a burst light and dissipating mist, I was back to my normal human self.

"Sonic and Aile, right?" I asked them.

"Did Maka speak to you as well?" Aile asked me.

"Maka? You know him and Evermore?" Sonic looked confused, understandably.

"Just Maka, he told me the worlds out there need me."

But…those Heartless, and the Nobodies…

"How can we help?" I asked.

Aile shrugged before a small blue metal fragment began to glow.

"Aile…" I could hear it say. "I feel…different. Your heart is speaking to me…"

The light flew back into Aile's hand after leaving the metal fragment, and elongated. It took the form of a long semi-transparent blue sword, with an "X" ingrained into a "Z" at the tip, like the teeth of a key. The hilt was guarded by hard blue and red metal, and had a keychain with that was a yellow "ZX" emblem.

A green gem in Sonic's hands began to glow and shot out a light high up I the air. The light hovered for a moment and sunk into Sonic's chest, and reemerged into his own hand. His own Key formed in his hand, it had a simple blue shaft, and what I noticed to be teeth shaped in a similar fashion to the gem Sonic was holding. The keychain it had was shaped similarly to his head.

Just going on a limb here, most likely, they're called Keyblades. I drew out my sword and looked at it. The opal in the hilt began to glow along with my locket, and two lights shot out, one going to the tip of the blade, the other going to the bottom of the hilt. Two white angel wings elongated and formed on the tip. When I turned the sword over and looked at the black side, the wings were more dragon like.

I had seen some dragons on my world with angel wings. Huh…

The keychain for my blade was a silver dragon insignia used as the Symbol for Caseneras.

We all nodded at each other and walked towards the Marketplace after dismissing the Keyblades. Sure enough, the trio I…uh, ditched earlier was there, looking for me. I motioned for them to stop and walked over.

"There you are." The brunette said, clearly displeased.

"Sorry, I kinda smelled two new people here." I explained.

All of them, including Sonic and Aile stared at me like I was crazy.

"You smelled them?" The ninja said in disbelief.

"Yeah, most of my senses are heightened, due to me being a cross-breed."

Sonic, Aile, and the flower girl seemed to understand, but the other's were a little confused.

"Well…let's start with introductions, I guess." Getting to know people has never been my forte. "My name's Dasuke. What about you guys?"

The brunette actually smiled a little. "My name's Leon."

The ninja gave a smile comparable to that of Keith. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." There, ninja, what'd I tell ya people?

"And I'm Aerith." The flower girl said. She looked and sounded innocent. I bet she would knock Keith's lights out if he made her mad.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Great…another Keith. Save me now. -_-

"My name's Aile."

Everyone turned towards me. It was bound to come sooner or later. I told the story of the dream I had, and about how Dark Dasuke lured me away so he could bring about Silenia's destruction.

"You were attacked by Nobodies?" Leon asked slightly shocked.

"So they are called Nobodies. What's up with them? And what are the Heartless?"

In order to tell the story better, they insisted that we go to their house, or rather, the one that two of them were staying in. Aerith was with them as part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Supposedly the house belong to some guy named Merlin, who was out traveling. Before we could get inside…

(**Scherzo Di Notte – **Kingdom Hearts II)

Several helmeted Heartless appeared, moving rather erratically. The had this strange emblem on its chest. Instinctively my Keyblade appeared and I charged forward.

"Stay back!" I said to the others. One of the Heartless tried to kick me. I side stepped to one side and slashed it across its chest. It dissipated in a puff of smoke, releasing a single pink heart.

Now I know why their called Heartless. Another one ran up and clawed at me. I held up the key to block and countered instantly. The attack produced the same results as last time. I looked at the last one and threw my Keyblade at it, just missing.

The Heartless seemed to understand that it had the slight advantage now. It tried to kick at me like the first one did. I jumped to one side and let loose a lot of my Dark Energy at it. "DARK CANNON!" The sphere launched forward and annihilated the Heartless, releasing a single pink heart.

(Fade out)

The others were staring at me in slight shock, except for Sonic and Aile. Leon looked ready to draw his own sword.

I sighed and scratched my head. "I…never got to finish, there's to much to say right now."

Once inside the house, I explained exactly what I was, and what my life was like in my old home, deciding to leave out what it was like before, just mentioning about how I had saved my world…at the cost of a close friend. By the end, I felt a few tears travel down my face.

I don't cry often. Not since…well, you know.

"You've been through a lot." Leon said once I finished. "What is Dark Dasuke like?"

"Sadistic is the best way to describe him." I said. "He's effective at killing, and he won't hesitate to kill as well. He revels in other people's pain, and makes sure they suffer before they die." I thought about how much he had tortured me before he intended to kill me at the alter, just before Symphony threw himself in front of the attack that would have ended my life, and instead ended his.

"He…was created from information that Seth had on me from a few Black Crystals."

"Black Crystals?" Sonic asked.

"Small reservoirs of Darkness, although how their used depends on the person using it."

"Kinda like how the Chaos Emeralds can have a positive or Negative effect depending on who uses them." He compared.

The door was thrown open and a man in a black coat walked in, looking gravely injured. The three native townspeople seemed to recognized it, as they readied to fight immediately.

"WAIT!" I yelled out. His scent was one I would never forget. "I know him!" I ran up and caught the man before he fell. I threw off the hood to see Evermore's familiar face and short black hair.

"Evermore! What happened?"

"Uh, Dasuke?" Sonic said.

"Look on his back!" Aile said.

I looked and gasped.

That dragon…Spyro?

* * *

Not much to say except cliffhanger!

Oh, and you'll learn more about Douchebag in the next chapter. (hint: he's the main bad guy in the seires, as this story's is Dark Dasuke)


	5. 5: The start of a Journey

Much shorter, becayse this is a filler for the next part: WORLD TRAVELING VIA GUMMI SHIP!

So now, I need worlds. If you have any ideas, let me know.

P.S: Karyra, sorry about botching your name! TTATT I was sure I had it. And you are right, so I'm employing a new method.

Unless there is a centered and underlined name, assume thrid person.

For what I do and Don't own, please refer to previous chapters. *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* :P

* * *

(**Ventus – **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

Mickey walked back into the castle, dragging Spyro's limp body behind him. He walked into his chambers and rolled Spyro gently on his side.

"Twelve years since I've seen something like this." He said sadly.

"Your Majesty?" A rather hard to make out voice said behind. The castle magician walked up to him with the guard captain.

"Donald…Goofy…I need your help." Mickey said. "I'm not sure what to do anymore…"

His two loyal friends looked at the dragon. Spyro's eyes were barely open, and were just the purple irises, the pupils having vanished. In one paw, he clutched the new Keyblade tightly, as it was the one thing that kept him from blacking out for good.

The audience chamber door was slowly opened as a familiar robe staggered in, looking injured.

Donald jumped out with his staff. "Stay back!" he threantened.

The man in the Organization XIII cloak suddenly collapsed onto the ground, clutching his side.

"I need…to get him…" He weakly pointed at Spyro. "The others…they need…him to succeed."

Mickey ran up to the man. "Who are you? You're not with Organization XIII, or else you would not be able to enter the castle."

"Take off…my hood." Mickey did as he was said and revealed the mans face. He had short black hair, with black eyes. He was huffing and puffing loudly.

"My name…is Evermore. An old friend…needs help…and that dragon…is the only one…who can help him." There was a distinct sadness in his voice, that managed to even touch Donald. He waved his staff and cast Curaga on Evermore.

His wounds were severe, so he wasn't fully healed, and stood with some difficulty. "I might be able to explain…what happened to him."

Goofy looked at the dragon, worried over how he was faring. "Well, what did happen? The king said that some strange feller turned into a much larger dragon…and did something to Sora…"

Evermore's eyes widened. "What color were the scales?"

Mickey shruddered. "They were red. Almost like-"

"Blood…Seth…" Evermore said almost sounding scared.

Ever more sighed. "Sit down, it may take a while."

* * *

Dasuke

"Vanitas?" I asked Evermore after he rolled Spyro onto a bed. Evermore nodded.

"Seth intends to combine the darkness that was in Spyro's heart with memories lock away deeply in Ventus's heart, those being of the Dark Key wielder Vanitas."

"But why would this Seth guy want that?" Sonic asked.

I looked to Evermore for an answer. He always seemed to know more than he should. He just looked away and stumbled weakly.

"He wants to repeat the events that set into motion those that brought Sora, Riku and Kairi as notable Keyblade Wielders." He looked towards me. "He can't do it with you, because your hearts naturally sits in between Light and Darkness. So he decided to make another Dark Copy."

"Is he doing this for all of us?" Aile asked. Sonic seemed to slink away a bit.

"No…he just wants to make a world of his own kind…Dasuke I have to know…where is Ken?"

I had taken a bit of time to notice that the others had left the house to give us privacy. "I haven't heard from him in months. I hoped you would know." I turned back towards Spyro and placed a hand on his chest.

"His heart is broken…and I can feel another presence." I said.

"That might be Sora…according to Mickey, Before Seth attacked Sora, Spyro released a beam of light at Sora, moving his heart to a safe place. Sora is sleeping in Spyro's broken heart."

"No…not even someone else can help with him like this. His heart…is almost completely shattered." He had been through a lot. Seth's attack was the final blow in making it collapse.

Evermore lost hope. "Then…he can't help…can he?"

"No…but I'll have to do something first." I placed both hands on Spyro's chest and began to focus my energy into his heart. I could survive for a while without light…but he need it badly, and I could feel my own energy pour into him. I began to stagger.

"Aile, reach into the pack on my side." Aile ran over and reached in there.

"See if you can find a White Crystal." I said. She reached in and pulled out a white, shard like crystal. As she pulled it out, it began to float in front of me, and give its Light Energy to me, as I poured it into Spyro. I sped up the process, pouring in more and more of my own energy, until I could feel a distict sadness emenate from Spyro.

I pulled away and nearly collapsed. I reached into my pack and pulled out another White Crystal and absorbed its power as well. I could feel Spyro relax a bit, a sign that I had succeed.

"I couldn't…couldn't risk him loosing control of my kind of power. My Darkness comes with every emotion since…my parents…were murdered by Seth. That kind of hurt would kill him. I had to give him my light, so he knew that he had friends." I explained.

"Dasuke…you're sometimes too god for your own soul. You've nearly killed yourself helping others."

I just grinned. "Comes with being a Halfling." I stood back up and gasped.

Something I did changed Spyro. On his whole front was a glowing purple dragon mark. Like that of a Half-Dragon.

"…What did I do?"

Evermore turned to leave, before tossing me a light blue gemstone. It was cold to the touch.

"Hang onto that. I think it might be a summon-stone." I put the stone in my pack and looked up to see Evermore had vanished.

Spyro began to stir as the dragon mark faded away, and Sonic Aile and I all gathered around him.

(Fade out)

* * *

Spyro

I woke up in some kind of house, with three others standing around me. I recognized from that vision I had.

"Hey," Dasuke said, almost like he did something unintentionally. "Are you alright?"

I nodded absently. I was feeling sick to my stomach, and felt I could vomit at any time.

"Try not to move so much, it was a lot of work reconstructing your heart."

"Wh…what?" I asked weakly. "Reconstructing…my heart?"

Dasuke explained what had happened to me and how some guy named Evermore had brought me here to him. After a while of explaining what he did, Mickey walked back in, ecstatic to see me moving apparently.

"Hey, you're up!" He said. And ran over to me, jumping up to be eyelevel with me.

"I was worried you would never wake up! How did that happen?" I pointed over to Dasuke, who seemed to look away a bit.

"I…shouldn't be thanked. I just did what comes naturally." He said. He seemed ashamed of himself for some reason.

"Well, I'll tell ya what needs to be done…And something tells me that you'll need each other." I sat up carefully, as my head was throbbing and I felt nauseated.

"I've been told that there were two people responsible for have been traveling around, trying to send worlds into Darkness."

"My Darker half…figures." Dasuke said. Mickey nodded.

"Both of them are very Dark indeed, and that guy, Evermore said there might soon be a third among them."

"He said that he was going to bring back someone named Vanitas." Sonic chimed in.

Mickey jumped at the sound of the name. "Vanitas? No, he can't! Not after everything that all of us went through to put everything back where it was supposed to be!"

"He pulled out the darkness in my heart…he wants to make Vanitas in my image." I said. I finally stood up, a bit dizzy, but getting better.

"Don't worry, we'll put things back." She swung her hand and summoned he own Keyblade.

Sonic smirked. "Sounds like a challenge. I'm game!" He did the same.

Dasuke shook his head. "Guess it's not just my fight." He summoned his own Keyblade.

I nodded. "These keys are proof. The Worldsare calling for us, and we're here to answer!" I swung my arm and summoned my own Keyblade.

Four Keyblade Wielders answered the King's call, and we were not afraid to fight.

* * *

Dark Dasuke groaned while he waited for Seth to return. He hated waiting and wanted to destroy something and see some people suffer.

A dark portal opened and Seth walked back in. The manic eyed red head put on a deceiving smile.

"Hello there Dark, having fun?"

"Cut the crap, where the hell were you?" Dark Dasuke demanded.

Seth held up a glistening white orb. "Calm down now, no need to throw a tantrum." He turned to a black dragon with amber eyes, minus the irises. He was shaped almost identically to Spyro. Seth walked over and let the orb sink into his heart.

The dragon blinked once, pupils appearing when his eyes opened. He looked around scornfully.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked. Seth smiled evilly.

"Hello, there, do you know who you are?"

"Of couse I do, idiots. I'm Vanitas. Where's my master?"

"Gone. Dead, annihilated, destroyed, say what you will, Xehanort is no more." Dark Dasuke said. Vanitas growled.

"LIES!" He yelled.

"Oh, it's very true. A mere boy had managed to destroy Xehanort and free Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, the very ones you tried to destroy. Makes you seem quite pathetic now, doesn't it?" Dark Dasuke taunted.

Vanitas stared wide eyed, then began to growl angrily.

"So…will you work with us?"

* * *

So my Reason for Vanitas being here: Seth pulled out the Darkness in Spyro's heart, then found Ven, and pulled a copy of Vanitas memoires sleeping deep within him and BOOM. You get Dark Spyro/Vanitas!

Captian Falcon: YES!

Me like concrit!


	6. Intermission:  Familiar Faces

Sixth Chapter WOOT! We get reunited with some more characters and are introduced to the mysterious Ken. (He has a pretty funny part next chapter!) And now we see the forces plotting against our heroes...

I only own Dasuke, Keith, Ken, Sabrina, Dark Dasuke and Seth. Everyone else is property of their respective owners. *Baseballbat't* X3X

Dasuke: Please enjoy this chapter. *Puts bat down*

* * *

(**Innocent times – **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

Dasuke

I'm…pretty sure I didn't sign up for this.

An awesome Spaceship? Lay it on me.

Portaling from one world to another? I'll take it.

But THIS? A ship made of…what I guessed were what looked like BUILDING BLOCKS…some deity MUST be trying to screw with my head. Normally, I wouldn't believe in gods, but evidence from Seth and Ken is too overwhelming.

"THIS can fly?" I asked, somewhat bewildered. The king laughed.

"Of course! How do you think I got here?" I just jaw dropped. This made no sense.

Could it get worse? Yes. The thing was HUGE on the inside! It had sleeping quarters, a kitchen and a washroom, and probably put the King of Caseneras to shame with how big it was! At that point, if it was this big on the inside, I had little doubt it could fly.

I walked in and looked over the bridge of the ship. The only distinction between them was that one had a black nose, while the others was red. Out of nowhere these two chipmunks run out and salute me.

Or rather…their King. I didn't notice Mickey right next to me.

"Greeting Your Majesty!" The one with the black nose said. His voice was rather high pitched.

"Hiya! Chip and Dale, I want you to meet these fellas! They'll be piloting the Gummi Ship." The king said.

"What happened to Sora?" the red nosed chipmunk, Dale, asked.

I noticed that Spyro looked away subtly. He must have felt guilty for the Islands incident. I couldn't blame him.

"He won't be making this journey this time." I said. I figured since they were, apparently, the engineers, I may as well let them know my name. "My name's Dasuke."

"I'm Aile."

"Sonic's the name!"

"…Spyro…" He was really spaced out. The next hour was basically a crash course in Gummi Ship piloting.

It might be worth mentioning that we nearly crashed into Radiant Garden a few times. ^_^'

It took a while, but once we all got the hang of it, it became apparent that we would need a ship cook, should we get hungry. It reminded me that we still need to find Keith and the others from Silenia. I know him way to well to say he let the Darkness get the gang. How was I reminded of this, you ask?

Keith's a good cook.

It was decided that issue would be settled elsewhere, when we didn't need to get moving. For now, our journey had to begin…

(Fade out)

* * *

(**Riku** – Kingdom Hearts II)

?

I snuck aboard the Gummi Ship and hid in the engine room. I didn't think they would appreciate a stowaway. And according to what Yen Sid told me, I couldn't reveal myself yet.

_I climbed the tower, striking down heartless with the Key that appeared before me. It took a while, but I managed to reach the top, and saw the Tower's resident. He was old, but he had a certain aura about him._

_ "An unusual visitor you are…what is your name?" He asked me._

_ "I'd…rather not say." I answered. I shuffled slightly a bit._

_ "Can I ask something?" I asked._

_ "Do not be afraid…for it is only by asking questions that we grow." He answered._

_ "…Who destroyed my home?"_

_ Yen Sid thought for a moment. "Dark forces are at work over all of the worlds. And yet…I can feel that there are three people responsible." He waved his hand as a transparent image of a young boy with long black hair appeared. He had a demented smile and piercing amber eyes._

_ "This is one of them, a dark incarnation of a warrior of light, whose heart rests in darkness. This is his dark power drawn out to its full potential." The boy disappeared, being replaced by a man with blood red hair, and behind him, a shadowy image of a blood red dragon right behind him._

_ "This man…I have learned little of him. But I know this much. He is…a demigod."_

_ "Wait…you mean they have to face a demigod?" I asked, slightly shocked._

_ Yen Sid nodded and conjured up another figure, almost identical to the one next to it, but this one with a shadowy black dragon behind him._

_ "He is cursed by something called the Gemini Curse. It is a powerful spell, used to seal up powerful forces by splitting them into two, one more contained and the other a bit wilder. The black one is the Gemini to him, they are twins. They cannot die, unless both are killed…and are unaffected by time."_

_ "So…fighting him is useless?" I asked, slightly enraged._

_ Yen Sid shook his head. "You must. He may not be able to die a proper death, but the Curse can be broken. I know not of a way, but I know that it can be broken." He waved his hand again, and this time a masked boy in a black and red suit appeared._

_ "The Shadow from years ago, and what set the dark hearted Master Xehanort into motion with his plan…Vanitas. He will assume a different form, however, and may be much more powerful than before."_

_ Yen Sid drew out some black garments. "I know you aren't used to wearing clothing, but these will disguise your true form, and keep you hidden from those who would seek to harm you." I had a bit of trouble slipping the clothes on, but once I got them on, I looked just like a female human, so long as I kept the hood up._

_ "They will need help, and you can provide it, but you must do so from the shadows." He told me._

_ I just sighed. "It won't be easy for them, will it?"_

_ Yen Sid nodded. "Correct. They will need to find their true potential, and you know what will happen."_

_ I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. "He has awakened in your heart. That power he placed over you hasn't left your soul."_

_ "I'll…I'll fight…_him_, won't I?" I asked._

So now here I was. Doing whatever I could to assist in their mission. They had to stop those three at any cost. I pulled off the hood and took a good look at what's been bothering me.

I pulled out a mirror that Yen Sid had given me, to help me see into my soul or something. I looked into it, and for a brief moment, saw my eyes flash yellow.

That can't be. I have emerald green eyes.

Out of nowhere, I saw him appear in the mirror. It scared me so much I almost dropped the mirror.

"_**You can't escape me, my dear…**_" I heard his voice say.

"That's not me anymore!" I unintentionally yelled. I heard someone come down the stairs into the room. I put the mirror away, threw the hood on and hid in the shadows.

Spyro walked in, looking despearate. He looked around, and I knew what he was looking for.

"Spyro?" I heard another voice call. Dasuke walked down, and I noticed how similar he looked to the dark haired boy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought I heard Cynder yelling…" Spyro replied. I nearly choked up with tears.

Dasuke pat Spyro on his back. "Don't worry, we'll find her. She's bound to be on one of the worlds."

I just slowly put my head down in shame. To think, I was hiding from them, because of what an old wizard told me.

No…he was a Keyblade Master. That much he once told me.

Spyro and Dasuke walked out of the Engine room. I stayed in the shadows, and waited for the ship to reach the first world.

(Fade out)

* * *

(**Sacred Moon** – Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)

Ken woke up after Keith sent him to who knows where. He shook his head and looked around. The blood red head just snarled.

'Next time, I'll kill him…if only it were possible…' he thought to himself. Ken stood up and looked around. He was in some kind of abandoned city. He looked up and saw a ruined white castle hovering in the air.

'Alright…menacing castle, or whatever the hell is the other way? I'll go with option two.' Ken turned and walked towards the back of the city. He walked past the giant skyscraper, not bothering to stay too long. Since one path was blocked by a random truck, (**A/N: Seriously, WHAT IS UP WITH THE TRUCK?**) he decided to travel down the other path.

The end of the alley had a strange black, blue and green portal at the end. Walking through it, Ken found himself in some area in between worlds. He just groaned and walked onwards, to wherever the portal led.

* * *

(**Lazy Afternoons – **Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

Sabrina woke up, slightly dazed. As she stood up, her eyes immediately turned to the setting sun.

"_You ever hear of a place called Twilight Town? It sits right on the border of the Light and Dark realms. They have this flavor of ice cream called Sea-Salt Ice Cream._" She remembered Keith telling Dasuke.

'Twilight Town…' She thought to herself. She walked off of the hill and looked around. Everyone looked so happy and peaceful.

'I bet Suki would love it here.' She walked over to a strange waterfall and looked in it. She saw a perfect reflection of herself. She saw kids throwing a ball in an alley, and was almost hit by one. The lower areas were cut off, due to them being shuttered. She saw a station up a hill and walked towards it.

It relieved her that the fare for traveling was free between the two sections of town. She didn't have the money to pay. She walked out underneath a large clock tower, which read that it was mid afternoon.

'This must be that Twilight Town that Keith was talking about…' She walked to the over to what looked like a sandlot, where there were some teenagers swinging around a foam bat. She watched the tallest one practice like he was using an actual sword. He wore this strange beanie hat which hid most of his hair.

He took notice of Sabrina and began to show off more. "Like what you see?"

Oh Hell no.

Sabrina walked right over to the teen and promptly smacked him across the face.

"I'm taken." She said. And stormed off.

Secretly, she smirked to herself. 'I could have fun here…'

* * *

Of all of his plans that worked, this probably went the worst.

Did he get the others off of Silenia before it was pulled into Darkness? Sort of. Dasuke was pulled away before he could save him.

Did he know where the others were? Not a clue.

Keith sighed and took another lick of the ice cream. "How did I mess this up?" He asked himself.

He looked around, and saw no one coming up the clock tower. He could always feel a powerful presence nearby, but he couldn't pinpoint its location, which is very weird for him.

Keith perked up suddenly. 'That force…it can't be!' He looked up, and sure enough, he saw four beams of light shoot down into the central corridor. He took a deep breath and smiled wide. He leapt off the top and free fell.

* * *

Aile

I…have no idea whose fault this is. We were supposed to be heading one of the worlds in trouble first…until…

_"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M YELLING?" I screamed at the top of my lungs into the intercom. Chip and Dale were screaming at me as to why we suddenly changed course. "I CAN'T CONTROL THE SHIP!"_

_ Dasuke wouldn't stop yelling. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING TO ME?" We all took it to mean that he goes through a lot of crazy crap._

Long story short, we had to set in orbit above a world called Twilight Town. Dasuke seemed particularly happy, again saying he smelt something some familiar "scents". Dasuke ran off to the giant clock tower on top of a large hill near the top of the town.

We put it to vote as to what would be done. Either follow Dasuke is his madman chase to follow a few unusual smells, or to walk around and explore the town. The result was unanimous.

"I can't believe were actually following him." I complained. Well…you can tell what happened.

"Come on, you saw him at that one city, he found us by following our scents." Sonic said.

"For a human, he sure as a sensitive sense of smell," Spyro offered. "Now that I think about, all of his senses are extremely sensitive…"

"He _was_ a dragon when we saw him first." Sonic said. "Said that he was a Half-Dragon, or something."

"Really? What species and what color?"

"He was very metallic, almost platinum. As for the species, I think he said that he was a Halfling, I could be wrong."

I let those go on with their chat about what Dasuke's crazy deal was. After all, there was no figuring him out. He's hardly told us about him.

Eventually, we found him hugging this guy with orange hair near the entrance to the clock tower.

"Thank God you're alright!" Dasuke said.

"I should be the one saying that! You flew up into the huge black thing!" The other guy said.

Dasuke looked back at us and smiled. "Hey guys! This is Keith. He's pretty much my surrogate father."

"Yup! Found him nearly seven years ago an amnesiac." Keith said. I was shocked.

"You were an amnesiac?" All three of us said at once. Dasuke looked away ashamed.

"I'd…I'd rather not talk about it." Dasuke said. He just looked away.

Dasuke…didn't like his past? What could have happened to him?

"Dasuke wait! Have you seen Sabrina or Ken anywhere?"

(Record scratch)

…

"What?" Dasuke said darkly. Keith shrunk away.

"When I was trying to get everyone away…I kinda lost track of where they were…"

"What do you mean 'lost track of'?"

"They're here in this city, but I don't know where."

(**Lazy Afternoons** – Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

Dasuke relaxed. "Alright…You had me _really_ worried there. I thought you screwed up again."

"When have I screwed up?" Keith asked defensively.

"Do I even need to bring up the Gender Change incident?"

…_What_?

"That is completely below the belt!"

"But back on subject…" Dasuke closed his eyes and remained silent.

It was good minute before…

"Found her!" Dasuke took off running towards the area below us…again. I sighed.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Actually he's usually more moody and snarly." Keith replied.

"Snarly?"

"He…has a _terrible_ temper. When he's mad…just brace yourself."

We ran back down to follow Dasuke, and eventually, Keith decided to just teleport us to where he was (And I blasted him with a buster shot for not doing it earlier).

Dasuke was running towards a woman with bright yellow hair. His clothes formed a mist around him and reformed him into a dragon as he ran up and tackled this woman.

She turned around and spread out her arms…

And braced him in a big hug.

"SUKI!" She yelled out.

…Suki?

"Sabrina! I'm so glad you're alright!" Dasuke said. He wrapped his arms around tightly around the girl.

Spyro walked up, looking quite upset.

(Fade out)

"So…who are these guys?"

Dasuke let go of his hug and turned to us. "The young woman here is Aile, the…obnoxious hedgehog-"

"I resent that!" Sonic countered.

"-is Sonic, and the dragon here is Spyro. We were all kinda chosen for some kind of journey."

Sabrina sighed.

(**Ventus** – Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

"You have been fighting for too long Dasuke…" She said. She walked up and nuzzled into his chest, seeing as dragon Dasuke was nearly four feet taller than she was.

"Ever since I've met you, you've been fighting. Fighting for us, fighting to regain your memory, and fighting for those who trust you. I just wish you didn't have to fight so much…" Sabrina pressed herself deeply into Dasuke body.

"I'm not stopping…I have to do this." He said.

"Why? To confront the guy who killed your parents?"

We all turned to the two.

"It's not about confronting Seth…it's just my duty."

"Dasuke…you can't go again. Last time I almost lost you…" She looked into Dasuke's rather big eyes.

"I don't care. I have to end this…now. We all have to."

I began to think about it. What if…he knew about Prometheus and Pandora? Or about that corrupt data that almost killed me? And what did this Seth know about from Sonic's world? We were called here for a reason. And I think we were about to find out why we were chosen.

* * *

(**Villains of a Sort** – Kingdom Hearts)

"So, they begin on their journey now, do they?" A man in shadows said lightly.

"Hmph, they are nothing more than mere children." A different one said.

"Yes, they'll naught make it the whole journey." A woman right next to him said.

"The silver haired one is to be reckoned with, he has vast control over the darkness." A man with horns said.

"BAH! You're nothing but a scallywag, Garland! One trip from me, and I'll send 'em straight to the Locker!" an unidentifiable creature said.

"Calm yourself, Jones." A eerily familiar voice said. Seth stood there, alongside Dark Dasuke and Vanitas.

"Yes…my lighter half is not to be trifled with." Dark Dasuke said.

"Although I must agree with Garland on this, that boy is most interesting…" A certain horned witch said.

"And with YOU dragging me back here, I suppose I have to be as well, right?" A certain flaming headed man said.

"Why not just have them come to me? I could…kill them all! With one simple incantation of '_Avada Kadavra_', they would all be dead…the silver haired one would be no problem…"

"NO! YOU WILL LEAVE DASUKE TO _ME! _I SHALL BE THE ONE TO KILL HIM!" Dark Dasuke yelled.

"And I need that purple idiot to forge the _X_-Blade, so he can't die either." Vanitas informed the first man.

"And besides, the world closest to them happens to be Port Royal, so wait your turn." Seth turned to the one called Jones.

"Don't cha worry none about it. I'll send them all to the Locker, and you two can have your way with thar SOULS!" Jones burst out into laughter, exciting movement from a multitude of tentacles around his face.

(fade out)

* * *

I had to give clues as to who these villains were, and I think the most obvious ones are

Garland - Name drop. Yes, I'm using the ORIGINAL FF world. As in the first Final Fantasy. So, you will see Warrior of Light.

Jones, AKA Davy Jones - Locker and Name drop.

Voldemort - _Avada Kedavra._ Who else here thinks that a Harry Potter world would be awesom in KH?

And if you can't catch those two _certain_ villains, then go play KH. _Now. _(Hint: They're the two Disney villains in every Kingdom Hearts game.)

On another subject, I need two more Disney Worlds. Any Ideas, as I have every Non-Disney World I'm using.

Oh, and if you know who that mysterious narrator is, DON'T TELL ANYONE! Let them figure it out, because it should be obvious near the end of that person's segment.


	7. 6: Port Royal?  Not so well

Finally got up the seventh chapter. I had so much fun writing Sonic's part!

Sonic: I HATE WATER AND YOU KNOW IT!

That's why I set it up like that! =D

Spyro: Do we even need to say what he does and does not own?

* * *

(**Magical Mystery** – Kingdom Hearts II)

Spyro

To think, that Twilight town had a whole other section to it, one which was a giant tower…that was bent in several areas.

This adventure made less sense with each passing minute.

We all decided to ascend the tower, seeing as to how Chip and Dale still needed to repair the Gummi Ship…if it was broken at all.

At the top was an old man who just radiated power. It was a bit unnerving, and at the same time reassuring.

"At last, you have all come." He said. "My name is Master Yen Sid. I'm sorry for startling you all by bringing you here."

"So you pulled us to Twilight Town while we were in the Gummi Ship." Aile said. She seemed relieve to know that nothing was wrong.

"Yes, I needed to speak with you all before you left. There is knowledge that you must all have which will be vital on this journey, and a certain gift that Spyro must have."

We all lined up where he gestured for us to be and waited. He waved out his hand and summoned up a transparent image of Dasuke.

"A heart is created out of light and darkness. When darkness consumes our hearts-" the image suddenly turned into a Shadow "We become Heartless. These fiends act on instinct, and will attack without warning. They will try and consume the worlds, and already have claimed your own."

"Whoa, hold up! Are you telling me that…" Sonic started.

"Do not fear. Two unusual individuals have traveled to each world to ensure that they are at a safe place. Your friends are all at Traverse Town, a refugee world. There, they are safe, as the Keyhole is locked, and the world protected."

"Maka and Evermore, no doubt." Dasuke said.

Yen Sid nodded and waved his hand again. The Heartless shifted forms to a white husk.

"This is what happens when a person with a strong will looses their heart. Their body moves on its own and becomes a Nobody. They, unlike Heartless, can think and plan. These are particularly dangerous individuals. There was once a group of thirteen Nobodies called Organization XIII, all Nobodies that had retained human shape. Needless to say, Sora stopped them before they could claim Kingdom Hearts."

He waved his hand again, and the Nobody was replaced by a small blue creature.

"This is dangerous to you, Spyro. These are the Unversed. Enemies created from Negative emotions. They all come from one place. Vanitas. Now that he has been returned, he will send out the Unversed to do battle against you. Do not give in to his influence." The images vanished, only to be replaced by a small wolf.

"You know what this is, don't you?" He asked Dasuke.

"That's a Krystal…" Dasuke said.

"Yes…These will be among the enemies you will face in the worlds. You know them well, do you not?"

"Dark Dasuke can control them."

"Then you may face and endless horde of them…but you must find your inner strength and fight for the light you hold dear in your heart."

All of the images faded. "Now, recount to me the events that brought you all together.

Dasuke started, talking about how he was chased down Dark Dasuke, who turned out to be a distraction so Seth could steal something called the Dark Star from Dasuke, thus unlocking the area where the Keyhole was.

"Why do you keep an item called the Dark Star with you?" I asked him.

"The Dark Star is one of six Creator Stars, said to be tied with the very creation of Silenia, my home. The Dark Star controls Darkness, and since I'm technically half-dark, I can use it to amplify my own powers."

Aile explained how Maka came to her world and told her what was going on around the worlds. Sonic explained how he had a little chat with someone called Shadow, who gave him a gemstone called a Chaos Emerald. I decided not to pry into it. I explained how Heartless attacked my world out of nowhere, and landed me on Destiny Islands.

"Did anything happen there?" Yen Sid asked.

"Well…Seth attacked me there, and before he left, he said he pulled something from my heart…after which, I remember nothing."

Yen Sid turned to Dasuke.

"Mickey took him back to his castle, who gave him to Evermore to bring to me. When I checked him over…his heart had collapsed. He became just an empty shell. A body with no soul, or mind for that matter. I had to reinforce the positive memories to reconstruct his heart."

"What method did you use?" Yen Sid asked.

"I had to pour my own energy into him. Since I couldn't risk him going beserk from negative memories, I had to use Light Energy."

Yen Sid nodded. "So now, his heart is pure light…"

I held a paw to my chest. "You mean…I won't have to worry about becoming Dark Spyro anymore?"

"It is worse. Your dark form is used as a host to Vanitas. He is this Dark Spyro you mentioned, a heart of pure darkness."

Dasuke seemed to feel like he messed up.

"You must go now. How ever, Spyro, it seems that Dasuke saving you by giving his own power to you may have worked greatly to your own advantage."

"Now that I think about it, after I fixed him, I saw a purple dragon mark on his chest and stomach. Why is that?"

"What does that mark symbolize on your world?"

"A Half-Dragon." Dasuke held up his left arm and showed the mark. Keith nodded and took off his shirt. On his chest was a crimson dragon marking.

"Spyro…in that room are three good fairies that will unlock this, as it will allow you to travel the worlds with greater ease."

I wasn't sure what to expect when I walked in there. When I did enter, there were three…old ladies. On in red, one in blue and one in green. They all seemed to be talking about something.

Dasuke spoke up, showing us that he's quite assertive.

"Excuse me." He said calmly. The three fairies turned around. They all walked up to me immediately.

"You must be the one that Master Yen Sid was talking about." The one in red said. "My name's Flora."

"I'm Fauna." The one in green said.

"And my name is Merryweather." The one in blue said.

"…Yen Sid said you could unlock my potentials. What did he mean?"

"Exactly what he meant. Now come along ladies." Flora said. She and the other fairies stepped back and held up their wands.

"First time this time. One…two…three!" On the count of three, they waved their wands and let out three balls of light, all of them colliding with me at once.

(**Sora** – Kingdom Hearts II)

I felt myself change as a light engulfed my eyes. When it died down, Dasuke whistled.

"Not bad…" He said. I turned and looked myself over. Too my shock…

I had turned human.

_Human_.

But how?

Then I saw the mark on my chest, glowing a dull purple. It was beneath a gold undershirt. The Wayfinder was still around my neck as a necklace. I was now clothed in a purple and black jacket with a few yellow sraps holding it in place. The pants were rather baggy and were mainly black, with eloquent purple designs. I've seen Sora's boats, and am glad to say I did not hove huge feet.

"Yes, rather impressive, if I do say so myself." Fauna said.

"Just know this dear, none of your powers have changed. You can still control all of the elements in either form." So I don't loose any power. Cool!

Well then, it was FINALLY time for us to head out and begin this adventure already!

(Fade out)

* * *

Dasuke

"Wait Dasuke, I would like to speak to you alone." Yen Sid called to me.

I nodded to the others and let them go.

"You understand what you've done, don't you?"

I just sighed. "I gave Vanitas the key to get what he wants didn't I?" I asked.

"In doing what was necessary, you've given him the key to access and take over Spyro's heart when he forges the _X_-Blade.

"If that happens, you must make sure that Spyro severs the link between him and the _X_-Blade before it is destroyed, else he risk losing his heart."

"How can he do that?"

"He need only to ask, and the Keyblade will answer."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"Yes…I believe you have a strange blue rock."

I pulled out the stone and let Yen Sid see it.

"Yes…it is indeed a summon-stone. I cannot tell who will come forth, but it is a powerful individual." A bright light surrounded the stone as he held it in his hand.

"Let me see the back of your right hand." I did as I was told. He grabbed my wrist and gently pushed the light into my hand. It became ice cold to the point of my hand going numb. He released my hand, a dull light blue light coming from it.

"There…it is done." I nodded and walked off back to the town, wondering who it was I could now summon.

(**A Twinkle in the Sky – **Kingdom Hearts II)

* * *

Spyro

Oh joy! The surprises keep on coming! -_-

Seriously, WHERE do these guys come from? First Dasuke, now Keith and Sabrina and then THIS?

We get back on the Gummi Ship and I find, who I thought was Seth on the ship. The only difference I noticed were that his eyes expressed more annoyance and "FU world I'm done let me sleep or else I stab you" emotion.

He walked right up to me and handed me a little glowing light. AKA, Sparx.

"He won't. Shut. UP!" He stormed off without saying anything.

"Nice seeing you to Ken!" Keith called, only to be met with a random knife in the shoulder. Keith pulled it out like it was nothing! "Wait is this dipped in neuortooooooxi…" Keith immediately passed out. Dasuke face palmed.

"Why me?" He asked.

Apparently, Sparx was separated from me, because he let go as we were "flying through insane crazy black nothing!" and ended up in the outskirts of Twilight Town. Ken came out of the mansion, and from there, Sparx drove him, for lack of better words, bat shit crazy. It would have been fun to see, as morbid as it was.

Apparently, Ken has stabbity tendencies, a quote straight from Keith.

Apparently, Ken threatened to behead Sparx if he kept on talking with no stop.

And I thought Cynder was violent to him.

(Fade out)

Dasuke was the one piloting the ship right now, and as such it gave me time learn more about Dasuke, and for that matter, everyone else from the world called Silenia.

"Hey Sabrina, what's up with Dasuke? He seems so…distant."

(**Ventus – **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.)

Sabrina looked away.

"He…lost his parents when he was ten years old. Can you imagine that? To know them your whole life, and then. Gone. Just in a matter of seconds. Just so you can fulfill some stupid prophecy!" Sabrina slamed her hand on the table, sending a good crack through it. That unnerved me.

"He was forced to fight to become stronger, he saves someone who becomes a heartless bastard, and worse, his best and first friend was killed protecting him! And to make it worse, people, human or dragon, absolutely despise Half-Dragons, so across the world, the mark he has brands him as such and earns him undeserved hate! He can't get close to anyone…because he's lost so much, and people can't open their cold hearts!

"But…when he's with us…he opens up, becomes this likeable person who is willing to laugh about life's problems and find a positive spin on things. He's…just sad is all. He's fought for so much, and yet, people resent him. Not to mention he's the last of his species."

"Dasuke's the last Halfling?" I asked her. Sabrina nodded solemly.

"Yes…he hates it, but he knows he can't change it…"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Sabrina began to blush madly. "What? Why would you, I mean yeah I like him and he's my friend, but I can't…I wouldn't…"

"Does he know?"

Sabina sighed defeated. "No…but, I can't help but think he feels the same way."

"Why?"

"He becomes so nervous around me, and always seems more happy as well…I think its because I'm one of the only humans to have ever, well, not hate him."

I just nodded. "Sorry if I touched on a sensitive topic."

"No…its alright. Just give Dasuke time. He'll open up to you guys." She stood up and walked off into a different part of the Ship.

(fade out)

* * *

Sonic

Water. Of all the worlds we go to first, it has to be a huge ocean.

So to Port Royal, I say SCREW YOU!

Whose bright idea was it to come here again! I CAN'T FREAKING SWIM!

"Sonic," Spyro said to me.

"WHAT? What?" I said, still in shock.

"I understand that you have issues with water, but it won't help if you're clinging to my neck for dear life." In otherwords, I was strangling him.

"You heard what they told us, Sonic, all of the pirates gather at a place called Shipwreck Cove. We find them we can learn more about what Seth and the others are up to."

Needless to say, we had a less than pleasant encounter with Davy Jones.

_We were brought into the captain's room, expecting to see some deformed sea creature after seeing all of these weirdos. Most definitely, the guy had a squid for a head, a crab claw for one arm, and a tentacle for the other. I've seen some freaky stuff, like Dark Gaia, but HOLY CRAP!_

_ "Ah, so yer the lads that the seas been talking about." He said. He had a heavy accent._

_ "Sorry to be intruding." Dasuke said, completely calm and collected. Now that I think about it, so was Spyro. Just a natural thing for dragons? "We didn't mean to be a bother."_

_ Jones walked up to us. "Sneaking aboard my ship is an act next to suicide! Ar' ya try to get somewhere?"_

_ "We're trying to reach Shipwreck Cove. We heard a famous captain is there."_

_ "A captain you say? Bah! Yer talking about Jack Sparrow aren't you?"_

_ Spyro suddenly clutched his head, groaning slightly. Davy Jones snapped to him._

_ "What be yer problem?" He demanded._

_ "Slight headache."_

_ Jones scowled before walking back to the organ. "What're your names?"_

_ We all looked at each other, wondering if we should make up names, or give him our real ones. I opted for fake names._

_ "Mine's Dasuke." Jones turned back, and grinned evilly. Dasuke returned with a scowl._

_ "If ye want to know, the direction we are heading will take you right to Shipwreck Cove. Give _Sparrow_ my best."_

"So this Jack Sparrow is the one we want to speak with then?" Dasuke asked.

Spyro nodded. "I don't know why, but I saw myself seeing a memory from here. I was in Sora's shoes and talking with him. I think he and Sora may be friends, because Sora always called him Captain."

"Well, it's a start. He might know if Seth or them have tried anything, or where the Keyhole for this world is."

Shortly, the signature shipwreck for the island came up, along with a lot of ships.

"Pirate ships." Dasuke noticed.

"Explains a lot, actually. Like why Jack is so famous." Aile said.

"From what I could gather of Sora's memories, he found more legends than actual treasure. That's why he's famous." Spyro explained.

After we landed, with me on the ground first, Spyro and Dasuke both turned into their human forms to avoid detection. We all nodded and walked in.

The place was a complete riot. There were people talking every which way. Aile walked in front and cleared her voice.

"_**HEEEEEEY!**_" That got everyone's attention.

And apparently, shattered Dasuke's and Spyro's eardrums. Along with mine.

"We're looking for someone by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. The four of us are Keyblade weilders."

"Keyblade…there be a word I haven't heard in a long time now." The guy who walked up…is what I'd imagine Jack would look like. Red bandana, heavily tanned skin, and a bit of a shifty gaze. His rather simple clothing compared to most of the other Pirates was rather shocking, a white…cotton I guess under a leather vest.

"By any chance do you know of a young lad by the name of Sora?" Spyro spoke up.

"I do." Spyro said.

"How's he holding up, last time I saw him he was trying to help slay a nasty little beastie belonging to Davy Jones?"

"We…don't have to much time to talk." Dasuke said.

"Neither do we." A gruff man said. Spyro looked at him for a while.

"Barbossa, right?" He asked. He just laughed.

"I have to give credit to that wee lad, he could give a good fight."

"I thought you were evil."

"Well, due to the current turn of events, there has been a minor truce between us." Barbossa said. "We're about to begin the Brethren Court, and I feel that you may benefit from it."

Apparently there was one Pirate Lord missing from the court, and we were forced to wait for him.

Or _her_ apparently. A young woman walked in, proclaiming to be the Final Pirate Lord after the one before her passed right in front of her.

The meeting was basically to discuss what to do about a whole fleet of ships coming right for them. While Jack opted to run away, Elizabeth proclaimed that they should ride out to fight them, and most others wanted to stay within the walls of Shipwreck Cove. Barbossa had a different plan.

"For too long we have shackled the sea. I say that we release the Sea God Calypso and ask for assistance."

In the end…it ended in a full blown brawl.

"This is madness!" Was Elizabeth's explanation. I was over come with an urge to yell "THIS IS SPARTA!"

"This is politics." Was Jack's explanation. Wow…politics are AWESOME then!

Long story short, it was chaos up until order was restored by some rather creepy man – who by the way looked similar to Jack – claimed that the decision must be made by the Pirate King. Oh boy.

Everyone put forth their own name for the King except for…

"Elizabeth." Was Jack's nomination. Queue uproar.

"So I take it you want to go against the Code then, mates?" The string on the scary guy's little guitar broke and he looked angrily at the group of Pirates.

So now here we are, on a boat surrounded by water. I was NOT having fun. Because you know what, freeing Calypso didn't work, and now Jack is on the Flying Dutchman.

"So that's it then…" Was the guy named Will's response to the turn of events. "Now what?"

Dasuke walked up and jumped on the bow. "We go."

Everyone looked at him.

* * *

Dasuke

"Back home, we never waited for destruction, and we never feared death." I turned back to the crew. "I say if we go down, we go down fighting! This isn't just to live, it's for freedom, and the memory of those who never gave up! Carve your names into this sea and never let it be washed away!"

"He's right. Are we just going to let them capture or kill us?" Elizabeth said, catching on to what I was doing. "Are you all men?" The entire ship cheered.

"The winds with us boys! That's all we need!" Gibs said. I had the feeling that he usually ends up with the short end of the stick.

All across the ships, everyone called out to raise the colors. The Black Pearl went out ahead, and Spyro and I prepared for the air by shifting into our dragon forms. Sonic wanted no part of this, and said he would stay and fight on the ship.

As the Dutchman and the Pearl grew closer together, a maelstrom formed from nowhere, and yet, I felt a presence behind it.

'Calypso…you are helping us' I thought. As it began to rain I took off and summoned my Keyblade ready to fight.

* * *

Spyro

As I flew to the skies, I suddenly felt an unwelcome presence. I turned and saw a very familiar dragon try to knock me out of the sky.

He looked like I did as Dark Spyro, without all of the wispy smoke.

"Surprised?" He said. He even sound like me, just more…demented.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not for you to know. For now, though, have fun with this." A black wisp of smoke left his body and sunk into the center of the whirlpool created by the maelstrom Calypso called.

(**Unforgettable – **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

The sea began to rumble as giant tentacles sprout out of the water. Soon enough, a giant octopus rose out, with a strange heart design on its forehead. It began to try and lash out at me and pull me under. I dodged under one of the tentacles and slashed heavily at the tentacle. I slashed it off and saw dark energy spew forth like blood.

I was suddenly restrained by the tentacles and thrown about. I released a ton of electrical energy as a thunder fury and caused the Unversed to scream out in pain. I let the energy dissipate and charged towards the head. I felt the Keyblade in my claws fill my arm with strength. A two words flittered into my head.

**Impact Arts**.

I slashed at the Unversed at the symbol and sent it reeling. It sank back into the water and dashed back up towards Vanitas. As I grew closer he just smirked. He drew his own gear-based Keyblade and blocked.

"Uh, uh. Not yet, Spyro." He said to me. He effortlessly pushed me aside and back down. The Unversed Kraken reared back up and lashed out at me. The tentacles cracked along my back and slammed me into the Dutchman. I stood back up, a bit woozy and shot back out. I hovered above the whirlpool center and waited for it to try and attack again. The Unversed lashed out again, except this time, and dropped my altitude a bit and dove in a shredding spin, slashing up the tentacles as they came past me.

It let out another shrill shriek as it twitched again. Another word appeared in my head as my arm automatically pointed the Keyblade to the sky.

**Thunder**.

"THUNDER!" I yelled out, and bolt shot out from the Keyblade, arched towards the sky and shot back down and struck the Unversed. It skreiked once more and began to dissipate.

(Fade out)

Vanitas smirked. "Not bad. Until next time. Keep getting stronger!" Vanitas disappeared.

The Keyblade began to act up and pointed itself at the center of the whirlpool. A large glowing Keyhole appeared. A bright light was emmited from the Keyblade and went inside the Keyhole. A light click was heard before it disappeared. I looked over and saw the Dutchman sinking.

I regrouped with the others on the Pearl and smiled. Dasuke walked over to me.

"Not bad. You're a pretty tough kid."

The battle had ended, with freedom and victory going to the Pirates. We all waited on the Island, watching Elizabeth and William have their moment.

(**Organization XIII** – Kingdom Hearts II)

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice said. We all turned to see someone in a black coat. _She_ walked up to us, and we couldn't tell what she was up to.

**Organization XIII**.

"Are you with the Organization?" I demanded. "It's not supposed to exist."

She just shook her head. "From the black end of worlds he rises, with the new power given to him. The power of the XIII numbers, he comes to take what is his."

"A prophecy?" Dasuke said.

"He serves the dark ones who seek to bring about the end and rebuild the world as they see fit. A world consisting only of the scaled flyers."

"Is he talking about Seth and them?" Aile asked.

"Only from four lights can the end be stopped. "The Dragon of Legend, a Knight of the Wind, the Ultimate Megaman, and the Halfling Mercenary."

"The four of us…" Sonic said.

(Fade out)

"Show me…" She pulled out a short black rapier. "Show me how much you will fight to protect what's important!"

(**Forgotten Challenge** – Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories)

She charged towards me and slashed at me. I barely managed to parry the blow direct towards my heart and countered with a heavy blow. The mysterious woman dodged and countered again. The slash hit me across the side and left an odd black gash on my side.

I just growled and hit her heavily with the Keyblade. The woman staggered back and looked at me. She held up a hand fired off a small ball of purple fire. I deflected the ball over to one side and watched as it created a huge explosion. I turned back to her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She just nodded.

"You do have the conviction of heroes. It was you I wanted to test, Spyro." She turned away. "And to answer your question, I am someone familiar."

(Fade out)

She opened up a swirling black portal and walked through.

We said our good byes to the people and went back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

(**The Thirteenth Discretion** – Kingdom Heart RE: Chain of Memories)

"So how do you like your new power, Malefor?" Seth asked.

The large purple dragon held up a paw to a target and fired off several laser arrows from his paw.

"The Freeshooter is this one, correct?" He asked. Seth nodded.

"It wasn't easy collecting a sample of the powers of the fallen Organization Members. Especially Roxas and Axel." He walked past Malefor and smirked.

"I gave the power of each member. In order they are the Superior of In Between, The Freeshooter, The Whirlwind of Six Lances, The Chilly Academic, The Silent Hero, The Cloaked Schemer, The Luna Diviner, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, The Melodious Nocturne, The Gambler of Fate, The Graceful Assassin, The Savage Nymph, and The Key of Destiny."

Malefor chuckled evilly. "Where are they headed now?"

Vanitas walked out of a dark portal. "They're gone from Portal Royal." He said. "If anything, I'd say their next destination is either Cornelia or Hogwarts."

"So, Garland and Voldemort are on the chopping blocks now, hmm? Malefor, would you be kind enough to find me something?"

"What do you desire? To one who has given me such power, I will do as you desire."

"Do you remember your old friends, the Guardians?"

(Fade out)

* * *

Kyrstals are native creatures in Silenia. They can be docile and friendly, or violent and destructive, and serve as a sort of defense system for Silenia.

Sonic was, again, so much fun to write for. His fear of water + Port Royal = LOLWTFBBQVCR XDDDDDDDD

Guess who the mysterious woman is! But don't spoil it for others! 8D

And yes, Malefor was give the power of EVERY ORGANIZATION XIII MEMBER, INCLUDING ROXAS! HE IS SUPPOSED TO SEEM OVERPOWERED.

Yeah, lot's o info, but I seriously wanted to bring up this info now, cause if I seperated it into a nother chapter, I would have never finished it.


	8. 7: The Dark Master Arises at Hogwarts!

Sorry this took so long, I was heavily uninspired until seeing a certain show. That will become clear, _next _chapter. And you guys may hate me for it.

And anote to all of you guys, I was very happy with sonic's part last time. I found it hilarious.

Oh and yes, Malefor is SUPPOSED to be over powered. Very distinct reason for it. And there is a weakness, which will once again, be next chapter.

Spyro: Silver only owns - OH LOOK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!

* * *

(**Twinkle in the Sky – **Kingdom Hearts II)

Aile

"So, who was that person?" Dasuke asked. Spyro held his head in sadness.

"I don't know…" He said. "She said that I was someone familiar to her…What if it's Cynder?"

Sonic shrugged. "We can't make to many assumptions yet. All we know is some girl has dressed up as this 'Organization' and is claiming to know Spyro. What if she's working with Seth and them?"

"I have seen people cruel enough to try and mess with people's heads, namely Prometheus and Pandora." I offered.

"I remember this one woman back home who was absolutely _sadistic_. She took pleasure in the pain of others and would intentionally torture them to, well, she did it for the hell of it. She was an officer in the Islesonian Army, one of the eight Angels."

Sonic yawned. "So where to next, and PLEASE do not be a place with a lot of water!"

I turned back to the front and scanned out the worlds closest to our location. Supposedly, getting to where Silenia and Avalar were was supposed to take us way out. There was one small problem.

"Hey guys? Looks like and energy disruption has blacked off our path." I informed them.

"A massive gathering of darkness effectively created a wall that blocks us from going further unless we find a way around it, and that could take a lot longer." I explained, even though no one asked.

"We can't risk it. Where is the disruption coming from?" Spyro said. I just did a quick calculation and found the two sources. There were two worlds; one named by its main city, Cornelia, and the other by a rather large castle, Hogwarts; that were releasing the energy disturbance.

"It looks like the signal is coming from two worlds. We have to go to both of them to break that barrier."

"Seth…" Dasuke said. I nodded.

"No doubt. He gave power to the villains here to make them stronger I bet."

"So where to?" Spyro asked.

Dasuke walked forward and focused. "Hogwarts. I'm feeling a powerful force at Cornelia. If we get stronger at the castle, we can face that force then."

I nodded. "Hogwarts it is then."

(Fade Out)

* * *

Dasuke

We walked in a long and empty hall, expecting to find people. The place was dead quiet, considering we came at night.

"This place is empty." Spyro commented.

"Better for us." I said. I felt something coming.

(**Dance to the Death** – Kingdom Hearts II)

Heartless began to rise left and right, along with materialize as Soldiers and Large Bodies, AND Arial Soldiers.

We all summoned our Keyblades, ready to fight them out. I leapt out first towards the Soldiers and cleaved one in half, and judging by the sounds of metal clanging, the others had as well. One of the Soldiers tried to claw at me. I quickly deflected the attack with my Keyblade and countered.

The next thing I knew, I was barreled over by a Large Body. I was effortlessly smashed into a wall, throwing me off guard for a moment. I pulled out of the rubble, only to be struck by yellow thunder. I staggered a bit and looked up and saw tiny floating yellow Heartless.

The Yellow Operas. Lovely.

I had to take down these guys in front of me, as I had to deal with four more Soldiers, easily ten more Shadows, one or two Neo Shadows, and a Large Body. I just growled and pulled myself up. I charged forward and spin slashed away four of the Shadows, and cleaved off the helmet of a Soldier.

The Large Body jumped and I had a feeling what was to come. I jumped up higher and saw the shockwave that came from its landing. I took the chance to check out the others.

They were as badly outmatched by the Heartless as I was. I brought my Keyblade down upon a Neo Shadow and sent it back to the darkness with a single slice.

I was suddenly grabbed by the Shadows – who had easily replenished their numbers – and was becoming less mobile by the minute. I tried to get them off of me, only for my wrist to almost be crushed, causing me to drop my Keyblade.

I struggled to move, when a serious voice suddenly chanted something.

"_Stupefy!_" The Heartless that had tried to crush my wrist was blasted off and I re-summoned my Keyblade and slashed off the others. I turned to see who had saved me.

It looked to be an older woman, wearing a sort of pointed hat.

"Don't look at me! Their still coming!" I snapped back to the Heartless and barreled through them, while she kept on casting that same spell – as it was effective enough. Together we took down the main aggressors, and were left with the Large Body, and the Yellow Operas. The woman aimed her wand at the Operas and cast another spell, this time freezing them and causing them to fall. I focused energy into my Keyblade and struck suddenly, destroying everything in front of me. Never told anyone I knew Zantensuken, the instant kill strike.

I turned back to the others to see something that shocked me. Spyro looked more…fiery. He looked almost like he was on fire and was burnng through the Heartless. He had gained a second Flame-based Keyblade and was shredding through as a dual wielder. After assisting Aile, they went to strike down the Heartless attacking Sonic. I rushed forward and helped as much as I could. Except now there were Wizard Heartless among them, and they were tough to take down. I would run up to one, and suddenly my body felt like a thousand pounds. I just snarled and removed my vest and destroy the Wizard with two deft slashes. As a blur I took care of the other one and let the rest finish off the last Large Body.

(Fade Out)

The four of us regrouped and smirked at each other. Spyro had returned to his normal, non flaming human form. We all turned to the older woman.

"Thanks for helping me from that situation." I said.

"I was only doing my job as a professor. Though may I ask, who are you four?"

"Can the introductions wait? You need to be somewhere, right?" I said. Damn, I forgot about my Heart Reader ability.

"Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"How about, I explain while we go with you to where you need to be. I have a feeling we have to go there as well."

As we walked, we introduced ourselves, and found out exactly what this place is. Apparently…it was a school. For – you guessed it – witchcraft and wizardry. She introduced herself as Professer McGonagall, although I lost what exactly she taught when I felt a strong presence that took my attention.

She led us to a rather large hall and the presence became even stronger. I kept on walking and found who was giving off such a presence.

It was a boy, who was probably a little older than me. Just by the eyes, I could tell that he may look innocent, but had gotten into his fair share of trouble. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead…there was evil behind it, but it wasn't his. I just waited in the crowd, and wait to be noticed, because it was hard to not notice a guy with silver hair.

I heard what he needed. Time. Something I could help him get.

"Sonic." I said.

"Yo!" He responded.

"Help him find what he's looking for. You're the fastest." Sonic saluted me and ran off towards the guy. I watched them talk, saw Sonic introduce himself, and him point to me. I saw this boy look at me and something seemed to click. He turned back and nodded at Sonic, and soon Sonic grabbed and ran off.

"Aile, Spyro, you're with me. Be careful, I think they have some dangerous spells." Aile nodded and leapt off. Spyro just stood by me.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." He said.

The Professor we met came up to us. "Where's your blue friend, and that girl?"

"Sonic's helping the kid with the lightning bolt scar find what he's looking for and Aile's covering a different part of the castle." Spyro said.

"You never explained yourself, you know."

"Sorry…my name's Dasuke. As to how I knew you needed to be somewhere, I have a special ability to sense the wants, desires and emotions of others around me. I have to constantly focus so as to not take in everything at once." I never did explain what my Heart Reader ability was, did I?

"That's unuasual. I've never heard of anyone with that skill."

"I'm quite unique." I said. I left it at that.

The shield that was up was suddenly bombarded by energy.

"So this is what's happening…" I said. "A whole army is attacking. Nothing I haven't handled before."

Spyro nodded in agreement. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"There's something more to you two…what kind of wizards are you?"

Spyro and I looked at each other.

"We're a LOT more than just wizards." I said. She didn't press any further. There was a sudden flash of light as someone tried to break the barrier.

The energy was way more than I expected. And that was just one person! The shield began to disintegrate above us. I just turned to Spyro and nodded. We both drew out the Keyblades and waited.

Men in black robes began to march down the various bridges to enter the castle. I guarded one and waited for them to come.

* * *

"This is quite the army you've gathered, Riddle." Dark Dasuke observed.

"I would prefer to be called Voldemort, and yes. They are all my loyal followers." The Dark Lord said.

"But it won't be enough." Dark Dasuke Said.

"You dare to question me?"

"No…merely offer…an assistant."

* * *

Spyro

I got ready to charge out, just before being crippled by a strange voice.

"_**I'm much more powerful than before, Spyro…**_" That voice…it can't be…

"_**You stand no chance against me this time…You shall fall…**_" I looked up.

It can't be…I saw him being sealed away. He rose from the woods.

And dove towards me. I immediately jumped up and followed him with a quick form shift and charge up to the air.

Once well away from the school, we stopped rising and face each other.

"Malefor…how are you alive? I thought you were destroyed along with…" I demanded.

"Simple, who do you think sent the Heartless into the Keyhole of our home. To think…something that simple."

"Things are different this time." I held out the Keyblade in challenge.

Malefor chuckled. "The thing is…" He tapped a necklace around his neck. The chain looked solid and didn't look like it could come off. "Things haven't changed."

(**The 13****th**** Dilemma ** - Kingdom Hearts II)

Malefor held out a paw and began to fire…

Wait, glowing Arrow bolts? He couldn't do that before!

**Xigbar.**

I flew quickly to one direction and avoided being struck by the laser arrows. I charged forward and attempt to strike Malefor, only for him to vanish.

**Xigbar controlled Space.**

Was that…Sora talking to me?

…The Organization. If I remember correctly, Xigbar was Number II. I began to look to see where he went and barely caught sight of the three knives heading towards my neck. I barely dodged them and tried to find Malefor.

**Larxene.**

Number XII…I looked up and saw Malefor with…SIX LANCES HOVERING ROUND HIM?

"Enjoying the new power I have?" He swung the lances so that they all aimed at me and dove down, just barely missing me.

**Xaldin.**

No…

He must have the power of every Organization XIII member! I looked around frantically to find him. I was suddenly struck in the back by something heavy. I barely regrouped myself in the air and saw.

He was holding a blue and tan Claymore, and it was smashed right into my back. I could have sworn I heard an audible crack.

**Saix.**

I couldn't regain myself, I couldn't stop myself. I crashed right into the lake and almost let myself drift down limply. The water around me began to churn and threw me back up. I opened my eyes in time to see Malefor smash Lunatic into my stomach and send me careening into the castle.

I'm going to guess that most people were shocked to see a fairly human sized purple dragon burst through their walls. Even more when he was grabbed by one easily five times his size.

I barely had enough energy to pull myself out of his grip and to stand, albeit in a lot of pain. Malefor just laughed.

"Is this everything? You're more pathetic now than you were before!" I barely saw the scythe of the Graceful Assassin and pulled my self out of the way in time to avoid the slash. I basically limped away in the shadows.

"Trying to hide from me? I didn't know you were a coward Spyro!" I turned to look from a hiding spot and saw him carrying an Axe-Sword.

"Wait, who are you?" I heard him yell. That mysterious woman appeared again.

"Know your place." She rushed forward and slashed across the arm carrying the axe-sword, causing Malefor to drop it.

"How dare you! Tell me who you are!" Malefor screamed.

"Take a wild guess." She jumped up and slashed at the necklace, leaving a small wound where she broke the chain.

The look that crossed his face…priceless.

(Fade Out)

Curiously, he made like a kitten and ran for his life. The woman turned back to me.

"You okay?" She held out a hand and helped me up.

"Who are you?" I asked. She remained silent.

"That's not important."

(**Riku** – Kingdom Hearts II)

"So why did you attack me at Port Royal?"

"I had to know if you were ready to go through with this adventure. Malefor is growing stronger as well.

"Malefor…the power he has been amplified to a whole new level. Seth gave him something that allowed Malefor to use the power of every Organization XIII member: Xemnas's Ethereal Blades, Xigbar's Arrowguns, Xaldin's Lances, Vexen's Shield, Leaxeaus's Axe-Sword, Zexion's Lexicon and spells, Saix's Claymore, Axel's Chakrams, Demyx's Sitar, Luxord's Cards, Marluxia's Scythe, Larxene's Knives, and Roxas's Keyblades – The Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. No one person should have that kind of power."

"All of those attacks he used on me…"

"They were techniques belonging to the Organization. Each weapon was property of a different member."

The woman turned to walk away.

"This is where we part for now. Just remember, Spyro…you're never alone." She held out a hand and opened up a dark portal. She walked through the Corridor and vanished.

I just shook my head, and not realizing how injured I was, tried to walk away. My body cringed up in pain and I fell right there. I heard a voice call out to me before the whole world went black.

(fade out)

* * *

Dasuke

I walked back as I saw the mysterious woman start to leave. I had a distinct feeling who she was.

I saw three humans, and Sonic, returned.

"Oh my God! Spyro!" Sonic dashed over and shook him. I walked over to Sonic and shook my head.

"He's unconscious. Took a nasty beating, and probably has a broken back as well." I turned and saw Aile run up.

"They won't attack again…not yet at least."

"Bloody Hell…never seen a dragon like this before." The red headed boy said. I turned and noticed something.

"Hey, where's your scarred friend?" They both turned and looked.

"Harry?" The girl said. Harry, huh?

"Blimey…he must of gone out to give himself up to Voldemort!"

I looked over to Spyro. I summoned out my Keyblade and pointed it towards him. "Cure." I uttered. A green light flittered around Spyro's body and his eyes flickered open.

"Ow…I feel like I was hit by a truck…" He said.

The red head spazzed out.

"It can talk!"

"…_He_, thank you very much. I'm not some uneducated monster." He said hurtfully.

"Look we need to get out there, find out what's happening, and if possible, save this Harry." Aile said.

"Don't bother." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can you say that? Our friend is out there and about to get killed and all you can say is that we shouldn't try and save him?" The girl ranted.

"Blimey, Hermione, now?" Obviously, this has happened before.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, listen Hermione. I can sense people's intentions and emotions. I could feel a noble soul in Harry, and a second more malicious soul. If I know villains like I know them, then when this Voldemort tries to kill Harry, he's going to kill the second soul instead. And trust me, no one knows about loosing a friend better than I do."

I turned and walked off, and I could feel confusion come from their hearts.

Everyone gathered at the courtyard as the sun began to rise. The cloud cover didn't lighten up the mood.

Then they came, endless amount of wizards in black robes. The four of us summoned our Keyblades and waited.

One of them stepped out, and he exuded pure malice. This was Voldemort, and his soul was just like the underlying one I saw in Harry. There was a rather large man carrying him, and looking sad. Clever boy, playing dead.

Cue rant about how "Your hero is dead," and "Now you shall bow to me or you will all die" and other stupid junk. Really? That was the best you could do?

I nearly burst out laughing when Harry ceased his act and ran to join us. I just smirked, and felt another piece of Voldemort behind me. I rushed back in followed by Spyro.

* * *

Aile

I ran forward while Dasuke and Spyro ran into the castle. The Wizards seem to think this was funny.

"Look at this young girl." One of them sneered.

"Nothing more than a mere Muggle, I bet." Another one said.

"Sonic, go and Help Dasuke and Spyro." I said.

Sonic nodded and ran to help the others. I just held up my ZX Keyblade and challenged the…Death Eaters I think they were called.

"Give me your best shot." I said, growling slightly. One of them held up their wands and casted that horrible killing spell. I held up the Keyblade and saw the green lightning being held back by the sword.

With a single swing, I deflected the spell and threw it at another, killing him instead. I just smirked.

I pointed the Keyblade to the sky. "Thunder!" A bolt cracked down on each wizard, knocking them down and out.

* * *

Sonic

I ran in to meet the others, fighting an oversized and vicious snake. It had its jaws clamped around Dasuke's Keyblade.

"Get away from me you stupid reptile!" He yelled. I ran over and grabbed it's neck and tried to strangle it.

"How do we kill this thing!" Hermione yelled.

Spyro grinned with an idea and held his Keyblade. "Let's try this!"

Once the snake saw that, it let go and began to dodge all of Spyro's attacks, much to our annoyance. Out of nowhere it twisted itself around Spyro's arms and forced the Key out of his hands. Dasuke tried to slash but it moved and latched on to his arm.

"Yeow!" He jumped back. Dasuke suddenly staggered and fell back, breathing heavily.

"It…it has venom…" He said through labored breaths. I turned to the snake and was bout to strike, when a rather gawky kid jumped out and beheaded the snake like that.

* * *

Aile

I saw Harry and Voldemort crash back down. I watched as they stared each other down. Saw them both cast a spell at each other, Voldemort casting his killing curse and Harry supposedly using…something that wasn't that. The green bolt clashed with the red bolt, with it growing closer to Harry. I ran over and held my Keyblade at the tip of his wand, giving it an extra boost of power, enough to force it back to Voldemort.

The wand flew out of his hand and Voldemort let out a soundless scream, and to my amazement, began to disintegrate.

The day was won. It was ours. Dasuke and the others were back in the castle, able to explore it fully. And yet, something called Spyro to the headmaster's chamber. As we walked in, there was a small glowing dish, but the designs behind it caught our attention. Just above the dish, the designs seemed to form a…

"The Keyhole." Spyro said. He held out his Keyblade as the Keyhole became distinct. A beam of light shot out and sealed it, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

?

I walked through the streets of Twilight Town, hoping to find them. I knocked on the house I was lead to, and sure enough saw a boy with spikey blonde hair.

He jumped back and summoned two Keyblades. "Who are you?" He yelled.

"Wait! I'm not with the Organization…Are you Roxas?" I asked him.

"Yeah…why?" A young girl with black hair walked out.

"Who are you?" She asked. I just responded by pulling down my hood.

"I want to speak with you, Xion."

(**Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion** – Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)

I told her everything that happened to me, and what I was going through, being especially descriptive with my encounters with Spyro.

"You think you'll have to fight him, don't you?" Xion asked me.

"I don't think, I know." I responded.

"But, then what? Like you said, you can't call your Keyblade anymore, so maybe it's a sign that you should wait." Roxas suggested.

I shook my head. "He get's stronger with each passing minute. I can feel him in my heart, trying to let in this Master Xehanort. If that happens…then…" I felt a tear fall down my face.

Xion walked up to me and gave me a gentle hug.

"Please…don't cry…" She gently pat my back.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…I shouldn't be out here…WE shouldn't be out here!" I said through my tears.

Roxas looked out. "I bet Axel might know what to do…" he said. "But he's out traveling right now. Said he felt something funny going on."

I just shook my head. "Yen Sid couldn't help, the King is stumped, Riku doesn't know what to do…and even you can't help me, Xion. I had thought that since you went through something like this, you could help me." I said. Tears streamed down my face.

Xion tightened her hug. "It'll be alirght…It just has to be. So please…don't cry…Cynder."

* * *

OH HEY, MYSTERY GIRL TURNS OUT TO BE CYNDER!

...Like it wasn't obvious. *stabbed with a fork*

I also really like Xion. *inevitable flame war!*

The next chapter will contain ample amounts of crack! 8D


	9. 8: Enter Organization XIII

Kill me later, as you will be seeing a lot of these ponies for a while.

...What? I'm not a brony! *Is oblivious to the fact he's now a silver pegasus with a pencil as the cutie mark*

Dasuke: ...Denial.

Spyro: MLP: FiM is copywrited to Lauren Frost and Hasbro. Everything else you should know by now.

Aile: Hey, why is Spyro always doing the disclaimers?

...I'm supposed to have the answers for everything?

P.S.: I chose Dasuke for this part because...well, he has a hard time opening his heart to other people. Until now, he didn't even consider Sonic, Spyro and Aile to be his friends! Who BETTER to teach friendship than these crazy ponies?

* * *

Dasuke

…How did this happen again?

Oh right.

_We were on our way to Cornelia to put an end to the dark field blocking our path forward. We were all just conversing lightly, Keith showing off some magic, Aile talking girl talk with Sabrina, the works._

_ I'm piloting the ship at this point. "Hey, guys?" I asked._

_ Everyone turned to look at me._

_ "Is it just me, or is there a clown out there mocking us?"_

_ Sure enough there was a random clown out there, smacking his butt randomly. We all just stared._

_ "Think he's a Nobody?" Spyro asked. The clown made a punching motion. I looked out the side and saw a GIANT FIST COMING TO KNOCK US!_

_ "Oh DEAR G-" We were suddenly knocked to the side like nothing's business. We were going who knows where and had no way of correct ourselves, as the steering was shot._

_ I could see a world coming up in the distance, and hoped we landed on it._

In retrospect, I should not have hoped for that.

For you guys wondering what happened, I was currently in my dragon form and unable to turn into a human. Make matters worse, I was being followed by some random pink horse that wouldn't shut up. Lovely, isn't it?

I mean, she makes Keith sound QUIET!

"I've never seen a dragon like you! You're all pretty and sparkly and shiny and nice! Most others are mean and nasty and would have tried to burn me by now! Hey do you like to party? I LOVE parties!"

I took a chance with this, as she seemed slightly ADD. "Whoa! What's that?"

She immediately turned the other direction. "WHERE IS IT? WHAT IS IT? CAN IT BE USED? WAIT FOR ME!" She took off running the other direction.

Thank God. I began to run…without looking where I was going. Needless to say, I tripped over someone, which isn't unusual for me.

So much so I landed face down in the dirt. And was stuck. Figures.

"Not again…" I muttered.

"Do you need help?" The female I tripped over asked.

"Sure, just grab my tail." Whoever it was did as I suggested and waited for me. I began to push my self and felt her pull my tail. I was unstuck almost instantly.

I flopped back and looked at my helper. And I knew that I was truly being screwed with, considering it was a purple unicorn. I just stared out into space, deadpanning.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just wondering why life hates me." I said. She seemed to just stare blankly for a while.

"Why were you running?" She asked after a while.

"I was trying to get away from an annoying pink horse." I said, rubbing my temples a bit.

"Oh. Yeah, Pinkie can be annoying at times, but she's hard to not love."

"I can imagine why. She always has something to say. I was hit with an onslaught of about a million questions in at least 30 minutes."

"Yup, that's Pinkie Pie alright." She giggled slightly. "By the way, my name's Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Dasuke." I said. Already I was a bit more fond of her, as she seemed a bit more calm.

"Say, how long do you think I'll be free of…Pinkie was her name?"

"That depends on how you managed to get away from her. If it was distractions, she could be gone for a while. She has a tendency to appear out of nowhere." Twilight said.

"Sounds familiar." I said, thinking back to the number of times Keith's given me a heart attack.

I just looked around and stood up. Something felt…off. I reached into my side pack and threw Twilight one of Keith's spell books.

"Can you use magic and how fast can you read?" I asked.

"Yes, and quite fast." The book had basic offensive magic, like Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, that kind of stuff.

I saw the horn glow slightly as she flipped through the book. "These don't look hard, but why are you…"

She never finished the question.

"Nobodies!"

(**Tension Rising – **Kingdom Hearts 2)

The white husks surround us, and I saw the fear cross her eyes.

"THAT'S what they're called?" She asked frantically. I drew my Keyblade and charged towards a Dusk Nobody. It seemed to just slide out of the way and dodged my slash effortlessly, and struck back just as quickly. I was struck hard and pushed back.

Twilight looked downright terrified.

"Use Thunder. Quickly!" I said. It seemed to get through to her. She shook herself sane and focused on the Nobodies and her magic. Each one was struck by a bolt of lightning, paralyzing them.

Seeing the opening, I ran forward and began to do acrobatic slashes through each one. I slashed at the last one right before it broke free, and saw it dodge.

The way it moved…

When it struck again, I emulated its movement and dodged with an immediate counter, destroying the Dusk.

I ran back to Twilight and picked up my book. "Come on!" I motioned for her to follow me, which thankfully she did.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man in a black cloak watched.

"I don't think so, Keybearer." He flexed out his arm as Dasuke tried to escape with the purple unicorn.

* * *

Dasuke

I kept her running.

"Where's the nearest city or town or whatever?" I asked.

"Just follow me!" Twilight said. I let her take the lead, staying close just in case more showed up.

A white light shot up into the shy in front of us, creating a barrier. It formed a circle around us and trapped us.

"Get ready!" I said. More Nobodies, and this time variety, appeared. Several white dragon like Nobodies carrying lances appeared along with the dusks.

"Hold on," Twilight held me back. "Let me try out a spell in that book you showed me."

She began to focus hard on this spell, and as soon as it worked, I was glad she stopped me.

The Magnet Spell Kept the Nobodies in the air, and prevented them from trying to attack by slinging them in a circle. I jumped up and did a spin slash, effectively destroying all of the Dusks. The Magnet dissipated releasing the other Nobodies.

The Dragoons as I shall call them began to try and jab at me with the lances. They seemed to move in the same erotic pattern as the others. I slashed and blocked, slashed and blocked, but couldn't get through them.

Two of the Dragoons were suddenly destroyed in a burst of flames, distracting the others. I slashed one from head to legs, and destroyed it. The other was burned as well.

More Dusks appeared. I back up to Twilight.

"Don't you know a teleportation spell or something?" I asked while blocking two of the Dusks.

She blinked for a while and did what would be my face-palm. "Stay close to me." I pushed off the Dusk and waited. Out of nowhere, we changed general location to just outside the barrier.

"Good enough!" I yelled and began to run. I jumped up in the air and grabbed Twilight in my claws.

"Point the way!" She pointed down to cluster of human looking houses. I dove down, hoping to at least get some safety.

Red pointers were being targeted on…Twilight? They were after her?

I turned and saw two Nobodies floating in that air with what I recognized as Arrowguns. They were usually used by marksmen for precise shots.

I came to a close land and let down Twilight, putting mself in front of the Nobodies.

"Try and take me down!" I yelled, catching the attention of all of the…ponies is what my mind said.

The two shots came down, and rose my Keyblade to the air.

"Defend!" A barrier formed around me and deflected the shot, destroying the two Nobodies.

I looked around and waited. I could still smell more Nobodies around, and the scents were getting stronger.

There was a sudden flash of rainbow colors in front of me. I turned and held my Keyblade in a defensive position.

It was a light blue Pegasus, oddly enough with a rainbow colored mane and tail.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I would ask you the same thing!" She answered back. I turned to look and saw more Dusk Nobodies slinking towards us.

"I don't have time for this! Where are the others?" I had hoped that one of the others would be found quickly, as there were too many.

I just growled and waited for them to get close. I ran up and began to slash wildly at them, taking down one Nobody after another. They all turned their attention to me and began to attack.

I stuck my Keyblade in the ground and jumped up above them. A ball of light formed in my mouth as I prepared my Light Breath. I let out and incinerated ever Nobody, leaving the ground and inhabitants unharmed.

(Fade out)

I landed on the ground and nearly collapsed. That attack took nearly everything I had, but I was still conscious, a good sign. I took deep long breath and relaxed.

For the first time I got a good wiff of the air. It was so…pure. So fresh. Like nothing I had ever smelled before. I looked back at the two ponies who I had met. I finally noticed the marks on their flanks. The light blue pony had a rainbow lightning bolt, while Twilight had a bunch of sparkles, which I know from experience is associated with magic.

"That…was…AWESOME! And here I thought I was an awesome fighter! Man I have got to see some more of your moves!" The light blue pony said.

I just smiled. Her attitude was infectious. "I've grown up fighting my whole life. I've…never really had any peace."

"Really? You should meet everyone!" Twilight said. "Do you mind, Rainbow?"

"Not a problem!" And with that, she was gone. The only person as fast would be Sonic and-

Oh…right. I don't know where the others are.

Out of nowhere, Pinkie showed up with a big smile on her face. I noticed the balloon mark on her flank. That would explain her party comment.

A white unicorn teleported in, sporting a deep blue mane,She had a mark of a few gemstones on her flank. I guess it's normal here…

It was weird, being an outsider here with everyone wanting to be my friend. I don't think…I've felt something like this before.

Rainbow came back in followed by a shy looking yellow pegasus. The mark on her flank was three butterflies, which was a little odd.

"Uh…" Twilight was about to ask.

"Give her a minute." Rainbow said.

I looked out and saw the last of them I guess arrive. The one coming was an orange pony…wearing a cowboy hat…that's…new. One her flank were three apples as the mark.

I gave in.

"What's with the marks?" I asked.

"They're cutie marks. They show what a pony's special talent is." Twilight explained.

Really…

"Anyways, you've already met Pinkie Pie," And I remember her quite well, "and Rainbow Dash," …That explains a lot, actually, "And this is Rarity," The white unicorn, "Fluttershy," The other Pegasus, "And Applejack." The orange pony.

"I don't get it." I said.

"What don't you get?" Rainbow asked.

(**Friends in my Heart – **Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Why are you all trying so hard to be my friend? I…we just met."

Twilight decided to explain. "Do we need a reason? You fought off those Nobody things with out a second thought."

"So you noticed…"

"That they were after me? Yeah…I've been dodging them for a while now, actually. You saved me, without knowing who I was. That's why we want to be your friends."

A smile tugged at my muzzle. "I've…it's been so long since I've made a friend…" I placed a paw on my chest and closed my eyes. I opened them slowly and saw a white world in front of me.

Keith, Sabrina, Ken appeared before me. Sabrina smiled with a thumbs up, Keith did a little fist pump, and Ken even smirked a little.

Evermore and Maka appeared next to them, gentle and reserved smiles on their faces. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this.

Spyro, Sonic and Aile all appeared with them. Their mouths moved at once.

"You're never alone…" The combination of all of the voices said.

The world returned to me in front of the ponies. For the longest time, even with company I had felt alone. I looked at the sky, and saw a rather large mare coming down. It was a horned Pegasus, and she looked royal.

As she approached all of the ponies bowed. I simply placed an arm in front of my chest and dipped my head some, a formal greeting back home.

"Princess Celestia! What are…" Twilight asked.

"Well I came to see how you were faring with those white husks out and about." She turned towards me. "Oh, who's your new friend?"

"That's Dasuke. He saved me from those…Nobodies, I think you called them."

I just shuffled my feet. "It…was nothing really. I just did, because it comes naturally."

Celestia did not seem to think so. "You've saved my protégé. I hardly call that nothing."

"Well…she reminded me of a close friend is all. That's why I saved her. She has a kind heart, something the Nobodies wanted…" I looked to the sky again.

'Guys…where are you…' I felt a tear roll down my face.

(Music stop)

"Oh my, what a heartfelt story." A clearly sadistic voice said. Something I've heard from Aquas.

I turned and saw a woman in a black cloak. Something was off. I couldn't smell her. _She had no scent!_ The other woman had a distinct draconic scent around her.

(**Disquieting** – Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

She pulled the hood back and revealed her face. She had yellow hair with what looked like two antennae on the sides. She had piercing green eyes, and was exuding no emotions.

"Who are you?" I asked. She just giggled.

"Well, aren't you forceful? What's wrong, don't trust me?"

"You don't have a scent. I can't smell you." The ponies looked at me.

"Smell her?" Pinkie asked. I didn't expect much else.

"Clever boy. You can probably tell, I'm not the real Larxene. I'm a fake, an illusion. Not that I mind. The real Larxene is gone."

"Why are the Nobodies here?" I demanded.

Larxene let out a "tsk" Noise before shaking her head. She pointed right at Twilight.

"Me?" She asked.

"You have a very strong heart. You would make a powerful Nobody once you were turned into a Heartless. But I can see how useless that is now." Larxene jeered.

"What do you desire?" Celestia demanded.

"Simple. I want to see how long before everyone is screaming for mercy."

I had heard enough.

(Fade out)

"So you're here to make people cry, to make them cry for own sick pleasure!"

Larxene sneered. "Is there a problem, with that?"

I snarled and drew my Keyblade.

(**Face it!** – Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

"People like you make me sick!" I yelled. I turned to the ones who had shown me that my friends aren't far. "Stay back. I'll handle her."

Larxene smiled and held her hand down in a fist. Lightning cackled as she formed eight knives, four in each hand.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream." She said.

(**The 13****th**** Struggle** – Kingdom Hearts 2)

Larxene threw her knives at me, just barely giving me enough time to block them. She was up in my face in seconds. She began to jab quickly from side to side, like a ninja. I was caught of guard by the kick and took it straight to the stomach. I had to back handspring in order to regain myself and stood back up.

"My turn." I dashed forward and slashed with my Keyblade, landing a direct blow. Larxen staggered back, and I kept on going forward. I struk once more, only to find she teleported.

I felt a sudden pain in my back and smelled blood. She got me with one of her knives.

"You're too slow." She mocked. I just smirked and threw My Keyblade at her, landing a direct hit. I grabbed the Keyblade and pointed it at Larxene.

"Freeze!" I said. A small chunk of ice shot out towards Larxene, hitting her in the leg. It froze solid. Larxene snarled.

"You think you're so tough. Well, try this!" She suddenly split off into two.

"Well now, how will you fight me and defend your new 'friends'? Seems impossible if you ask me." She taunted.

One of the clones was suddenly assaulted by a Blizzard spell and a flash of rainbows.

"Twilight, Rainbow! I thought I told you girls to stay back!" I scorned.

"You thought we were going to listen?" Rainbow said, galloping up to my side along with Twilight.

"If there's one thing about friendship that I've learned that is really important, it's this: When you need a friend to be there, they'll be there, to help!" She turned to the two Larxenes.

"Fine. Have it your way. More fun for me." Larxene grinned. They ran up to us. I took care of and deflected one Larxene while the ponies went to handle the second. I grabbed on of her arms with my free paw and held her to my face.

"Let me make this clear. No one. Hurts, my, FRIENDS!" I turned and saw the second Larxene thrown up in the air. I got an idea. I began to spin and sling Larxene, letting go so that she would hit her body double. It worked and the two became one again.

Rainbow slammed into Larxene's Stomach full speed, while Twilight threw another Blizzard spell at her. I dashed forward and used Zantetsuken.

(Fade out)

Larxene clutched her side and began to stagger. Everyone looked at me, as if they were expecting some kind of speech.

"This…isn't over. I won't be…defeated by a some…some looser!" She snarled and vanished in a portal of swirling darkness.

The ponies stared in shock at where Larxene was.

"What just…"

"She'll be back. Someone like that is particularly persistant."

They all stared at me, in some sort of daze. They have clearly never seen anything like this.

(**Friends in my Heart – **Kingdom Hearts 2)

"How are you so brave?" Fluttershy asked. She even sounded shy.

"I'm not. I was terrified. But…what would happen if I didn't do something? I wasn't going to take that chance."

"Well, I'll say you sure are one fine dragon. Who raised you?"

I…I couldn't answer that. I just turned away.

"Well, I think that they must have been marvelous parents, darling. Why just look at you! Your heart shines as bright as your scales!" Rarity said.

"Trust me, it doesn't. I'm…half-dark."

"You're not from here, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Everyone but Pinkie nodded. She jumped up in confirmation.

"So where are your other friends?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know. We were separated, and I have no way to reach them."

"Well, you're welcome to wait here for as long as you need to." Celestia said. It seemed to sit well with all of the ponies.

I didn't know it at the time, but these six girls showed me how much I really valued my friends. And just how many friends I have.

From them, I learned that I'm never alone.

* * *

(**The 13****th**** Discretion** – Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

"Larxene just returned. She was defeated pretty badly."

"Too bad she wasn't destroyed. I never liked her anyways!"

"Arguing will get us nowhere. For now, we must be watchful."

"Do you know what took down Larxene?"

"No, just that he was very powerful, and most likely a Keybearer."

The man who looked to be in charge nodded. "Marluxia…eliminate him."

One man nodded and vanished into swirling darkness."

* * *

*SVU noise* To be continued...


	10. 9: The End of Equestria

You guys have Sonic Generations to thank for this! Gave me the proper ideas.

Note about this chapeter at the bottom!

Spyro: I'm not saying it, because it's obvious

* * *

Dasuke

Larxene bothered me for a while. An illusion of her has been created, but for what purpose?

It didn't make sense. Seeing that it was getting dark, I figured I would head to the library.

As I entered the library, I looked over and saw an amusing sight. Twilight had fallen asleep, literally with her nose in the book.

'She must have been up all night,' I thought. I walked over and picked her up, cradling her gently.

Holding her brought back memories.

(**Ventus** – Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)

_I walked into the living room of Keith's house, wondering what time it was. I turned and saw Sabrina passed out on the table._

_ "Sabrina?" I said. She jolted upright._

_ "Huh? Oh, hey Suki." She said. Sabrina yawned. "What time is it?"_

_ "It's early morning."_

_ "What? Oh man, I was up all night?"_

_ "For what?"_

_ "That's right…most Half-Dragons are denied any public education."_

_ "We're self educated."_

_ "Any ways…I have some tests coming up and I've been studying late into the night."_

_ I chuckled. "It won't help if you're sleep deprived." I gently picked her up in my arms. "Come on. I'll put you in bed."_

_ Sabrina snuggled into my scaly chest. "Thank you, Dasuke."_

I gently placed her on the bed and walked out. "Sleep tight, Twilight."

I walked outside and looked at the rising moon. I could have sworn I saw an alicorn bring it up into the sky.

(Fade out)

* * *

Aile

"Alright, so Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Atlantica didn't have him…" I said.

Sonic groaned. "Man, why do we have to find him? He was a stick in the mud!"

"No…" Spyro said. "He's just carrying a lot of hurt."

"I know what you mean, Spyro. I can see it in his eyes. He's lost someone close to him."

"And I think…he's scared to get close to anyone but his friends."

Sonic began to think. "What if we became his friends? Like Keith and those other two are with him?

Spyro just looked at Sonic. "I've learned that sometimes, we already have what we want."

"You consider him your friend, don't you?" I asked him.

"I do." Spyro smiled and looked out the cockpit. "He helped me without even knowing me."

I looked out. "We're coming close to another world."

* * *

Dasuke

"I win again." I said, pinning Rainbow to the ground. "That makes it 10-0."

"Ah well," She jumped right back up as soon as I let up. "I'll get you eventually. Just you wait!" Rainbow jumped up and dashed into the sky, streaking a rainbow behind her. Two weeks just flew by with her around and her random attacks on me, trying get one over on me.

"Think you can give me sometime to rest then?" I said to no one in particular. I laid down in the grass and took in a deep breath.

It never occurred to me before, but this world was so bright and colorful. It made me feel at peace for once.

I reached for the familiar locket around my neck. "I haven't forgotten you, Symphony. I never will." I said aloud.

"I'll keep your promise, down to my dying breath."

* * *

Sonic

Dasuke sure can get himself lost. And apparently in the strangest of places.

Well, the first thing to note is that Aile and I have turned into small horses. Me a deep blue with the ever familiar quills, and her as a light red with that brown ponytail. To make matters even more fun, both of us had these weird marks on our flanks, Aile's being what looked to be some kind of package – as she says she was once a transporter AKA delivery girl – and mine being sound waves.

And to make it even more jolly, Spyro remains unchanged. Some god hates me. Might not be Chaos, but SURELY some god out there is out to get me.

"So now what?" I asked. Aile thought for a moment.

"Let's split up. That's our best bet of finding him." She responded. Spyro nodded and spread his wings.

"I'll search the air and see if I can find him." He took off in a purple flash.

Aile and I struggled to walk at first, but soon worked out how we would move. As soon as we figured it out, we made our way towards a rather small village. There, we figured out why we were…these small horses. Everyone else was.

"Well, that explains it." Aile said. I nodded in agreement with her.

With that we all split up, and began our search.

* * *

Dasuke

I walked into the antechamber of the throne room. Twilight and her friends trailed close behind me, looking at the note I held in my paw.

"_To the young, mysterious dragon,_

_I have been very interested in you since I've first observed how much you are willing to sacrifice for others. To my knowledge, you were unaware of the exist of my student and her friends, yet put your life on the line to help them. I would like to see you along with them, perhaps you hold a valuable lesson they could all learn._

_Princess Celestia._"

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I entered the chamber.

The white alicorn walked out, and for the first time, I noticed all of the royal gold she donned. "Oh, you're early!" She said a bit shocked. "I wasn't expecting you for a bit later!"

"Sorry, I just know how royalty hates to be kept waiting." I apologized.

"No, no, no! It's quite alright. Please do come!" She beckoned, a hoof across her chest.

I nodded and walked up closer. "So, what do you want me to talk about?"

"Just something that I'm curious about." The princess reassured. "Why Fight so hard? Surely you don't have to."

That question. The one everyone asks me.

(**Scent of Silence** – Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

"Why do I fight. Because…because I've lost everything…" I walked over and looked out the window, at the bright colors of the world before me.

"Seven years ago…I became the subject of a prophesy. One that said I…_**I**_ would destroy my world.

_The skies shall darken, moon blood red,_

_ All living beings with blood shed._

_ A soul of Darkness this world knows,_

_ Will set fire to that is good_

_ No matter how hard one tries, if they would._

_ The beginning of the end, he will sew._"

Silence. I didn't blame them. I turned and saw each of their faces. All of them had the same expression, shock. And their hearts, the same emotion. Fear, of me.

"The severed half of the god of destruction, the one bound by emotion sought to make it come true. I order to 'awaken' me, he decided to let me feel grief that eat away at me forever…" I turned away as tears filled my eyes, yet keeping myself strong and not letting my voice choke.

"He killed my parents. Strangled my father and decapitated my mother. He turned to me and laughed sadistically. 'You're not getting off easy,' he said. 'You need to grow first!' He scattered my memories and sapped my powers, and left me as powerful as any normal being."

A shift. I could tell that they felt for me. Especially Celestia. Empathy radiated from her in massive waves.

"Nearly one day later, I found a young dragon hatchling named Symphony. He was my first real friend. He listened to me, he understood me. He was an outcast…like me.

"Nearly four years later, I learned that _he_ used a part of the power that was taken from me to create a dark clone of me, Dark Dasuke. Narcissistic, sadistic, and obsessed with killing for the fun of it, he set fire to the world in barely a week.

"My group of friends had grown and we all agreed to confront Dark Dasuke at a sacred alter. He wanted that. He pinned us all down, and said that in order to activate the true power of the alter, someone needed to be sacrificed, and Dark Dasuke wanted it to be me."

I couldn't stop myself from hesitating here.

"Symphony took the blow instead." I choked out.

I didn't even bother feeling their emotions anymore.

"The rage in my heart awoke, and I understood why I was chosen. From the deepest reaches burst forth a power I never knew I had, and I nearly destroyed the alter in the process, and I thought I destroyed Dark Dasuke…but I didn't.

"Before he was killed, I made a promise to Symphony, one he forced me to make with him. No matter what, I would do everything to protect anyone I could." I turned to look at Twilight. "That's why I protected you, Twilight. I said I didn't have a reason, but the promise is natural to me, I never considered it."

"You were keeping a promise…" She observed.

(Fade out)

"Is it your promise that keeps you fighting?"

I nodded. Before anything could be said, there was an explosion out side. I looked out and saw a blue blur blasting through Canterlot.

* * *

"How long can you distract them?" Dark Dasuke asked the doctor.

"Oh, a few Egg Pawns in the city will be enough. You need all four right? Take away one and they can't find this, 'Keyhole', correct?" He responded.

"Yes…keep away one, and we can get the Keyhole. All worlds must fall." Seth said, looking away from the human.

"So, I'll keep Sonic away. You can do what you want."

* * *

Sonic

"You sure you saw him?" I asked Spyro.

"No doubt, he was heading to the castle, with six other horses. I think they may have summoned him there." He responded, hovering in the air.

Before Aile could say anything, I jumped up and called out, "LOOK OUT!"

Aile jumped away before an Eggbot attacked her. One homing attack later and it was destroyed.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"An Egg Pawn. Eggman must've them all over the city and near the castle…Hey Spy! Take me close to the city!"

Spyro flipped and latched around my body, flying close to the city.

"Man, it looks a lot like Spagonia!" I said through the wind.

"Is that a place from your world?" Spyro asked. He flew close to the ground, where several more of those horses gave us odd looks.

Wait, they had horns? Unicorns?

"Sonic?" Spyro snapped me out of my staring.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"What are you going to do?"

I smirked as soon as he asked that. He clearly did not know me.

(**Rooftop Run Modern** – Sonic Generations)

"I'm gonna run!" I took off in a blur and sped through the city streets. Coming to a long stretch of emptiness, I decided was a good time to boost and go faster!

Several Egg Chasers flew up close to me and turned to me. All of them pointed lasers at me, and _tried_ to hit me. A simple sidestep forced them to miss that opportunity.

Egg Pawns were bring dropped in like they were worth pennies all over the city, which meant I had quite a job.

I came up to a corner and wondered if I could still drift. I made a small hop and successfully curled into a ball, even though I wasn't a hedgehog, and drifted around the corner. I jumped out and leaped up onto the roof and continued my dash, smashing any Egg Pawns.

* * *

Dasuke

"I know that blur." I said. "That's Sonic!"

All of the ponies were looking out at the window and saw the blue blur speed across Canterlot, smashing away Robots as they appeared in waves.

"He's so fast!" Twilight said in shock.

"He's the self proclaimed 'Fastest Thing Alive' and he's living up to it I'd say." I said. I turned and noticed that Dash had vanished.

"I said the magic words didn't I?" I asked.

"Yup." All answered at once.

The window next to me suddenly broke as Sonic sped past us. I looked out and saw what he was doing.

He was a blue pony. He was doing this…as a _pony._ He was running up the side of the castle with little effort.

He ran up to the tallest spire and leapt off. The remaining five screamed.

"He won't make it!"

"Yes he will." I said, more than likely somewhat annoyed. "He's sky-diving." I just sighed. "We may as well go and see if he's alright…who wants to come?"

* * *

Sonic

I jumped off the spire and began to dive, looking for my next route. The railing along the castle caught my attention, and I dove towards that.

Being led to a new part of the city was pretty fun! I got to smash even more of Eggy's robots, seeing as he apparently had enough to spare them all.

Not to mention that running through this city was tons of fun! It's certainly no Spagonia, but it's still big!

The Egg Chasers returned, and with plenty of Egg Fighters, I knew what to do. A simple boost to knock and Egg Fighter into a Chaser took care of every chaser that came close to me. I drifted back towards to the main center. And yet something felt off…

Where was Eggman?

"Sonic!"

* * *

Dasuke

I glided down next to Sonic and called out his name.

He turned and smiled. "Hey! We've been looking for ya ever since the ship was fixed up!" He turned a corner suddenly, barely slowing down.

"I thought that. Hey, you might want to meet my passenger!" I pointed up to the purple unicorn latched onto my back.

"I'm Twilight! Are you one of his friends?" Twilight asked through the wind.

"Yup! Name's Sonic!" He looked up. "Hey, that looks familiar! Eggy's here after all!"

I looked up and saw what he meant. There was a huge black and red airship hovering over the city, letting out more of those robots by the second.

"Make some room Twi!" Sonic side flipped and landed on my back. I just smirked.

"Just know that I can go fast to!" I pulled up and aimed myself at the Egg Carrier. A whole mass of fighters began to swarm out towards me.

"Incoming!" Sonic said. Sure enough, all lock onto to me and begin to fire missile after missile.

"Twilight, grab those missiles with your magic and throw them back!" I yelled. She nodded and did as I said, the missiles turning back towards their origins while covered in a purple-ish light.

"Your turn Sonic! Hang on tight Twilight!" She wrapped her hoofs around my neck as tight as a she could without suffocating me. I did a flip and sent Sonic flying towards the fighters. Sonic repeatedly slammed into one after the other, coming closer to the carrier itself.

Something told me that Sonic would be fine on his own for now. I flew over towards the engines and maneuvered myself away from the exhaust and in the sunlight. I opened my mouth and let loose a barrage of light beams on the engines, destroying them.

I turned and saw Sonic hovering in the air, two gemstones hovering around him. I heard him yell, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Before slamming INTO the Carrier and going through its core most likely.

Sonic came out the other side, skydiving. I swooped over and grabbed him in my claws, catching him before anything bad could happen.

"Alright Twilight, you said you had a lot of magic right?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Nudge the remains of the Carrier over so they won't slam into your home city!"

Twilight was freaking out. "Wh-WHAT! I can't move something that huge!"

"Yes you can! Just a nudge is all that's needed. You can do it!" Sonic encouraged. Twilight audibly gulped before she undertook the task. I flew closer to make it easier and matched its decent speed.

The wreckage began to glow the familiar purple before being moved over a foot or so, and inertia took over. The Egg Carrier slammed into the ground, completely missing Caterlot by a good quarter-mile.

"YES! I DID IT!" Twilight cheered.

"We're not done yet!" Sonic said.

"Time to clean house!" I yelled. "Hold on you two!" A dark mist gathered around my body.

"What is…" Twilight began to ask.

"DARK!"

"Whoa! Twilight, hold on!" Sonic yelled.

"CHARGE!" I blasted forward surrounded in Dark energy while my two passengers screamed. Whatever Egg Pawn was left in Canterlot was utterly destroyed by me.

As soon as I skidded to a halt, he trail left by me dissipated. Twilight fell off, looking a bit woozy. Sonic jumped off and began to cheer.

"That was tight!"

(Fade out)

Everyone gathered up to where we were. I smiled as soon I saw Spyro and Aile. I ran over and gave them a hug.

"Man, I missed you guys!" I said, laughing.

"You're-you're LAUGHING! You're not supposed to laugh!" Spyro said in shock.

Dash came in and tackled Sonic. "That was INCREDIBLE! I flew out to see the whole thing, and you were FAST! You and I HAVE to race sometime!" She said.

All of us laughed at Rainbow's desires. All of that ended when a sudden tremor rocked the city. The four of us looked around, seeing if there was another attack coming.

A yellow light surrounded Sonic and Aile, leaving them in their normal forms when it died down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"TIA! TIA!" A dark blue alicorn flew over and latched on to Celestia, more than likely being her sister.

"Luna calm down…now what's wrong?" The sun princess asked, given their names.

"These two…dragons came in…leading these…black creatures through…the throne room!" Luna gasped out.

"What did they look like?"

"One of them…was black…blacker than the nights…the other was red."

"Blood red! Seth!" I yelled out. I looked back at the castle, and it clicked.

"The Keyhole! We never sealed the Keyhole!"

"And if there were heartless up there…" Sonic said.

"Then Seth led them there to…" Spyro noted.

"EGGMAN'S ATTACK WAS A DISTRACTION!" Sonic yelled.

A small pulsating black orb formed above the castle as the skies darkened. I could hear Sonic growling as the wind picked up.

"Aile, get the Gummi Ship down here. We need to get them to Traverse Town!" Spyro said. Aile nodded before being transported to the Gummi Ship.

"I'm going to find Eggman!" Sonic said. I grabbed him before he could run off.

"And do what? Fighting him won't solve anything."

"I know that! But he has information. He knows what the master plan is, and if any of our other enemies are involved!"

Sonic's idea made sense. I nodded and let him go. "Just come back to us." I said.

Sonic reached into his quills and threw out a small red gem. "Why?"

"As long as we each hold one Emerald, I can come back to you."

Sonic waved before running off. There was a loud smashing behind me as part of the castle was demolished by the windstorm. The Gummi Ship came down close as a small hatch underneath opened up.

* * *

Sonic

(**Modern** **Crisis City** – Sonic Generations)

I ran past all of the ruble that was flying towards me, jumping from on spot to another. Heartless began to amass as Shadows, trying to block my path. I just snarled and summoned my Keyblade, ready to take them all on.

A large piece of ruble from the city was coming at me, and it gave me an idea. I jumped up and Slashed it to pieces and directed them at the Heartless. The ruble destroyed them all and cleared my path to the village.

Lightning began to flare across the sky, and I could too that it was about to strike the ground. I took off running, Key still in hand should I encounter anymore Heartless.

I turned and saw that I was being chased by a mix of a Heartless and an Egg Chaser. I jumped and threw a chunk of ice at it in the form of a Blizzard Spell. The spell made contact, destroying the Egg Heartless and releasing the heart in an explosion.

I looked back and ran towards the village again, noting how scared every single one of the ponies looked. Most of them were running away, and the village was nearly empty by the time I reached the edge.

The forest was made of nearly all dead trees. Fitting, considering what was going on.

* * *

Aile

"AILE HURRY UP!" Dasuke yelled to me.

"I'm not leaving with out Sonic! He can still make it!" I countered.

"We don't have time! Sonic will be fine. He can get out of there using Chaos Control if he has to." Spyro said.

I was still wondering why Dasuke decided to bring along these ponies. I then noticed the box the blue princess was cradling.

"Dasuke, what's your game?" I asked him.

"I'm just going to help who I can. Now we need to go!"

I gave in. "Sonic, you'd better know what you're doing!" The Gummi Ship rose and took off away from the collapsing world.

"Will…will everything be alright?" The pink pony asked. Her usually curly hair had inexplicably turned straight, like it was ironed.

"He'll make it, right?" The purple unicorn asked.

"He will." Dasuke said. "And if he doesn't, I'll dive into the Darkness and get him."

I punched in the coordinates for Traverse Town. "Here we go." Cid's warp drive activated and we were out of there.

* * *

Sonic

This feels…familiar.

I was currently running through the dead forest away from a black tornado that was trying to kill me. I don't know, but I feel like I've done this before.

I the Keyblade I was holding began to act up, and these images of me running through a flaming city flashed in my head.

I shook my head and boosted to get away from the tornado. Have I done this before? I don't remember…

I saw the small Egg-Pod flying through and turned towards it. "Eggman!"

The doctor turned and looked at me. "Ah, Sonic! Find my machines fun?"

"Look at what you've caused! Is this what you want? I thought you could never hurt other humans! Is this what you intend to allow to everyone!"

Eggman laughed. "All for the greater good you stupid hedgehog!" That familiar Wrecking ball dropped out from below the Egg Pod. "Now, time for you to vanish with this world!" The pod suddenly turned, leaving me unable to defend against the attack.

I was thrown against a large boulder. I was likely out for an hour or two. When I looked at the ground, all of the vegetation seemed to be dying around me. The huge black orb was getting closer and larger. There wasn't much time left.

I turned and saw a group of children struggling with a small wagon. One of them was carrying a small rabbit, oddly enough. I jogged over to the small ponies.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"Thanks, mister!" The white unicorn said. "We're just so scared right now…"

"Tell me about it." I said. I turned and looked back, and saw something horribly familiar flying towards us.

"HANG ON!" I yelled. I took off running, pulling the wagon behind me. Metal Sonic flew up next to me, those red eyes of his glowing red.

"Not now Metal, don't have time for you!" I jumped and kicked him away. I grabbed the handle and took off again. I turned and saw Metal shake his head before diving towards me again.

"What do I…Wait!" I flipped into the wagon with the others.

The ground began to break apart below us as it was being pulled into the black hole.

I reached into my quills and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

Metal Sonic drew closer.

I held up the Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled, activating the teleportation to Traverse Town.

After that all I know is that the world collapsed and sank into Darkness.

(Fade out)

* * *

Spyro

I knew what they were going through. The ponies we rescued. I saw my world collapse as well.

Twilight walked off to another part of Traverse Town with the princesses, while Pinkie aimlessly wandered. She seemed the saddest of all of them.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"For what?" Rainbow questioned me. "It wasn't your fault. These bad guys were just smarter for once."

"You did what you could…that's the…important thing." Rarity looked like she was ready to break down crying, and AJ took close second to that.

"We failed…we were supposed to stop things like that from happening, but we couldn't." Dasuke said, sounding upset, sad, and angry.

"Please…don't blame yourself." Fluttershy asked of Dasuke.

"Yeah, we did what we could Dasuke…" Aile reassured.

A green light flashed above us and Sonic fell onto his back, along with three smaller ponies and a white rabbit.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said in glee.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity squealed.

"Hey, squirt! Ya made it." Dash smirked as she said her piece.

"Angel! You're alright!" Fluttershy flew over and grabbed the rabbit in her hooves.

Sonic stood up and smirked. Aile shook her head, walked over, and smacked Sonic so hard, he fell face first on the ground.

"NEVER pull something like that again!" She yelled at him. Sonic jumped right back up and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Dasuke chuckled to himself. "I'm going to give our goodbyes to Celestia and Luna. Wait for me." Dasuke walked off.

With it just the three of us again, we needed to know. "Sonic, how did you find them." Aile asked.

Sonic's face became serious. "I ran into Metal Sonic."

"Isn't he that robotic copy Eggman made of you?" I asked.

Aile pulled out a small…holoscreen and began to look at a map. "The Dark wall has receded, and I can see a world in it. Anyone recognize it?"

I looked at the map that Aile brought up. I saw Cornelia, our next destination, but also an obscre world in the darkness.

"Not to-"

"No way!" Sonic yelled. "It can't be!"

"What?" Aile asked.

"That's Stardust Speedway!"

* * *

The thing that had me stuck was how to include good ol' Metal. Next up to be included are Prometheus and Pandora.

Now, why include Equestria in the first place? Dasuke is why. He SUCKS with new people, and distances himself from others. So, you bring in them crazy ponies, and you get this!

Now, why have it be destroyed? Because Seth's a douchebag is why. That was just to show how serious he is.

Next may be an intermission at the beginning, then the fight against Garland. After that, the next chapter will be short and the first battle against Metal Sonic.


End file.
